


Gonna End It All In Tears Some Day

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Malzahar has captured a team of six Star Guardians who fell into his trap, and he has a simple goal in mind for them: to corrupt these guardians of light into wanton whores of the Void, and his every intention is to make their descent slow and agonizing as he breaks them one by one within his grasp.





	1. Chapter 1

“It is embarrassing how easy you were to outsmart," Malzahar spat, walking slow, careful, patient circles in the ring made by the bound and defeated Star Guardians knelt before him in disgrace, held in place by magical energy that kept them stuck there, heads hung low, misery pulsing through them as the wicked mage eyed them all with fire in his eyes. There was a power within his grasp now, opportunity, and Malzahar was going to take it as far as he could. "Imagine six guardians of Runeterra all falling into the same trap, none of them thinking something was wrong, none of them considering that victory came to them a little bit too easily."

The Star Guardians had given chase to the sighting of some void creatures lingering out in the fringes of the woods, and there was no way they could simply let such dangers run amok. They gave chase, which led into a run-down old forest shack that they should have given a little bit more hesitation to running headlong into. But they did it, and none of them even considered that something might have been amiss or that basing themselves out of a house was not the behavior of rogue escapees from the void, but certainly of those taking orders from a cultist who had conjured them. They just ran into it without thinking, and now they found themselves in the clutches of much more than a simple cultist.

Ahri, Soraka, Miss Fortune, Lux, Syndra, and Janna all knelt down on the ground in shame and surrender, heads hung low as vibrant energy swelled around them. Bubbling energy at their feet held them in narrow circles on the ground, magical binding spells keeping them with nowhere to move and little to do except remain in place and toil in their own shame over what had happened to them. Wearing their lavish and bright Star Guardian uniforms, with their gloves, shorts skirts, high boots or stockings, and bright colours, each of them looked heroic, but it did little to spare them the immense indignity of what they were faced with.

"You vanquished the creatures I conjured, and for that I should be more bothered than I am, but I have my eye on the greater picture, and right now defeating the Star Guardians is all that matters to me. You are in my clutches, and if all goes well, I don't believe you will ever leave it."

"You can never defeat the light!" Lux shouted, refusing to give up, head turning from the shameful lows of staring at the floor to look up at Malzahar, showing a courage that refused to bend and refused to admit anything could possibly stop her now. "We are the Star Guardians, sworn to protect Runeterra from the horrors of the void, and you will never stop us. We cannot be defeated!"

"Wrong, you have already been defeated." Malzahar swung his hand and smacked Lux across the face. "You lost when you fell into my trap, and I am not going to let you find peace now. You are done, and there is no saving yourselves from my clutches now. You simply will not know peace. Only submission. I will not be killing any of you; that would be too merciful. Instead, I will turn you into servants to the void. The most twisted of all its servants."

"We would never serve the void, you egotistical prick!" Miss Fortune yelled. "We are strong in our united front against the void, sworn to serve the light and to protect people!"

Soraka nodded in firm and aggressive agreement, finding some strength in her companions' words. "That's right!" she said, rising up to her feet and refusing to stay down on her knees, which made the teals and ceruleans of her short skirt flutter about her soft thighs. "Nothing can overcome our power! We are guided by the most powerful of human emotions in this world; love and hope! We love this world, love each other, and love life! Nothing can stop us."

"Love is exactly what I have in mind for you," Malzahar said, smiling brightly as he clicked his fingers. "Love is what I will twist around. Love for each other, love for me, love for the void." From the bubbling purple energy at Soraka's feet emerged skittering Voidlings, climbing slowly up her legs. But not Voidlings like the girls were used to fighting them; these Voidlings had girthy, thick cocks that dragged along Soraka's boots as they walked, as big as their legs were but not moving at all amid their skittering. "I'm going to turn each of you into the Void's favorite whores, and you're going to spend all of that love you're so full of servicing my cock and whatever else I deign."

Soraka opened her mouth to speak, to yell, and refuse, but she didn't make it in time before one of the Voidlings shoved its cock right into her mouth, silencing her as it clamped onto her face with its legs, holding in place and ensuring that the only sound she could make was instead the harsh gagging sound of someone whose throat was swiftly claimed by cock. There was no time to respond to this, as her body shuddered and twitched through the suddenness of feeling one of the Voidlings claim her mouth, another getting his cock up her skirt and not pushing up any further or penetrating her, simply rubbing up against her leg.

"You monster, let her go!" Janna scowled. She tried to shove forward and get up off of her feet, but only smashed into the magical barrier holding her in place, which offered no give as it held her firmly in place. "Stop this!"

Malzahar only laughed, mocking Janna as his eyes fell onto her slowly. "Your friend will learn to enjoy this soon enough, and then you can follow. I promise, there is nothing you will want more than what is happening to her by the time I am done with you, and you can either accept that now and follow me into a new world and a new life of pleasure, or you can fight against it and learn what it feels like to be taught this lust by force." His laughter continued, burning even brighter as his eyes scanned across the other women stuck in place and watching this violation.

"We'll fucking kill you!" Syndra yelled, slamming her fists down against the barrier again and again in a desperate bid to free herself and break out of this prison, even if it offered up no help to her. "We will break out and we will kill you! We're heroines, not sluts for your own amusement, and I'm going to tear you limb from fucking limb when I get out." The anger and rage flaring inside of Syndra shook the other girls, who weren't particular reassured by her fury, but they held steady and tried to keep supportive and tense as they tried to keep up a strong front even in the face of this insanity.

Soraka continued to choke through this punishment and mistreatment, hands grabbing at the Voidling, but her arms felt too weak to tug away at it, hopelessness washing over her in waves of something too bizarre to process or understand, enduring this punishment firmly and helplessly. There was no turning away from it, no finding strength and sanity in the midst of what took hold of her. The girthy, throbbing cock continued to pound its way down her throat with punishing fervor and left nothing to chance about having its vicious way with her.

The other girls squirmed nervously as the sounds of Soraka's gagging ensured that even if they didn't watch, there was no getting away from the reminders and certainty of what happened. Lux trembled as she stood there, the team leader in horrible dismay and feeling so helpless in the face of this insanity, pleading with wide and watering eyes. "This isn't right, stop this! Please, you don't have to do this. You're human, you're one of us. Don't betray us for the void like this, please! We can help you."

"You're the only ones who need help," Malzahar scoffed. "You, who refuse to see, who stand against the Void as if it isn't all so futile. But you will understand, even if I have to force you to see it. Hm, perhaps that is what one of you needs. To see."

Watching Soraka endure a steady and brutal facefucking did odd things to Miss Fortune, whose legs trembled, fingers tightening at the hem of her red skirt. "What do we do if we can't fight our way out of this?" she asked, her confidence dealt a blow by seeing the others struggle with words and with actions to break out or make this stop, and the gravity of Malzahar's threats began to hit her as she marveled with worry at all of this treatment.

"We can, don't say something like that," Ahri said, shaking her head. "We need to keep hope, Miss Fortune. Dividing us and making us lose hope is what he wants, because it's where our powers come from."

"I see your hands. Get them away from your skirt, don't be a fucking whore about this!" Syndra scowled. "Sarah, I fucking swear, you're stronger than all of this. Don't even look at it. Of all the fucking times to be horny..."

"Stop that at once, Syndra!" Lux shouted. "That's giving Malzahar what he wants. We need to work together and be a united front for us to get through this. Please, all of you, stop arguing. We can do this."

"You can't," Malzahar said, snicking as he walked up to Soraka, admiring the way she shuddered under the treatment and vulgar throatfucking from his Voidling. "You will all succumb, one way or another." With that, he reached through the barrier, his hand effortlessly pushing out through the magic that still kept Soraka in place. He shoved his hand up her skirt, swatting away the Voidling and rubbing at her pussy through her white panties. Soraka's body shuddered, a nervous and tense pulse of frustration hitting her in the process. Fingers pushed on harder, even pushing some of the fabric in and penetrating Soraka through her panties with his fingers, making her feel something more intense and hot than she really felt capable of dealing with, and even still she had to try and do something to keep herself under control. Control being something that slipped away from her more and more.

The women watched in dismay and disgust as they beheld the confusion and insanity of beholding Malzahar piercing his own barrier to finger Soraka, the way her hips began to move in motion really beginning to take hold of her. They couldn't believe what they were watching. The Voidling's brutal facefuck made drool bubble up at Soraka's spread lips and drip down her mouth, and she was horribly unprepared for all of this insanity, for the pressure taking such mad hold of her that she found herself completely hopeless under such oppressive pressure and attention. This was utter insanity, and they wished they could stop it, but there was little they could do.

Fretting harder with the hem of her skirt, the sight of Soraka getting fingered and facefucked at the same time made for something Miss Fortune struggled with. There was a guilty rush of something weird and uncomfortable that she found herself definitely not ready for, and the weirdness of it all made for something that she just kind of had to struggle through, blind and lost to the weirdness of this sight, to the heat rising up through her as she stared in hot, tense dismay at what was happening, feeling a pulse of lust take hold of her. The wetness between her legs was a kind of wrong she didn't know how to deal with, but she was worried she was going to lose any strength to fight it with before long.

Then, finally, came the turnaround. The Voidling came down Soraka's throat, letting out a tight and high pitched noise as it came, and Soraka thrashed with a disgust and frustration overwhelming enough to definitely make obvious what she was being subjected to. Her body trembled and twisted under this heat and this shame, aggression burning up inside of her and allowing her something senseless, lost to utter madness. But then Soraka came amid the swell of fingers pushing into her and toying with her in ways that she was completely lost to.

Capping off the shame was the pull back, as the Voidling drew away and blew some more cum onto Soraka's face, blasting her and inducing a kind of senseless lust she really didn't know how to handle. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for air and struggling with this mess, as she pulled back away from Malzahar as best she could, but that only left her back flush against the wall. She was full of immediate and tense hate, flaring up with something so shameful and weird that she found herself in deep and lost to something weird and hazy.

"Please, no more," Soraka whined, shaking her head, not capable of steadying herself at all as Malzahar's hands descended harsher upon her body. He grabbed at one of her tits and tugged her panties down, refusing to ease up at all on his treatment of her.

"Your body begs otherwise," Malzahar snarled, tugging her skirt up. "Look at her cunt, all of you," he growled. "Look at your teammate's dripping, desperate cunt, begging for more. She's so ripe, so wet. This is the fate that awaits you all."

Shame bubbled up fiercely inside of Soraka as she leaned her head back. "Don't look, I'm begging you. He's not--I don't want this, he's lying. He's lying!"

But they could see it just fine. They were all looking, unable to help themselves. Miss Fortune in particular sucked down a tense and nervous breath at the sight of Janna's thighs dripping and soaked, fingers tightening at her skirt even harder as something took such hazy and delirious hold of her. Soraka's body was definitely primed for this.

"It's okay Soraka, we know it's not what you want!" Janna yelled in support. "It's just your body reacting. We believe you, it's all okay. You're a strong Star Guardian and we love you, don't worry about his lies! We'll never believe them."

Malzahar's eyes shifted toward Janna very quickly as her show of support made her a target immediately. "Is that so?" he asked, eyeing her up and down with a growing smile, his wicked eyes settling onto her lovely body. Her Star Guardian outfit had lots of flowing lace sashes that lay limp without her magical wind to guide them, but her ripe pink skirt hugged at her luscious curves with such intent that he didn't exactly mind the idea. "Perhaps once you've felt my cock slamming inside of you so hard those big tits bounce and heave in front of all your friends, you'll be singing a different tune. Maybe you'll even be begging Soraka to give in and join you, so that the two of you can join in worshiping my cock together and be reunited." He smiled, bringing his hand very quickly toward Soraka again.

Caught off guard by the way Malzahar's attention turned to her teammate, Soraka wasn't prepared for the fingers coated in her own sticky juices to push into her mouth, but she meekly began to suck without thinking, accepting the rough mistreatment without much sense of composure or control. She just accepted it, frightened and surprised and unsure what else to do. So she sucked his fingers clean, frightened by the obedience pulsing through her body with little understanding of what she felt or how to deal with any of it.

Malzahar offered more of his wicked and mocking laughter as he made Soraka obey him. "You'll soon be begging to suck my fingers clean every time they claim you," he growled. "And your friends, too."

"We're going to make it out of here, I promise!" Lux shouted. As the leader of this team of Star Guardians, Lux felt the deepest and most insane of this whole mess. She needed some sense of how to turn this situation around, desperately thinking about this insane show of something so insane with little concrete idea of how to handle any of it. She knew she needed to do something, knew she needed to find some kind of footing amid this insanity, but there didn't feel like much hope. She offered little of value to her friends as she tried desperately to think her way around this and some to some kind of helpful conclusion resembling sanity. This was a special kind of hopelessness, but giving up hope would only seal their fates and guarantee defeat.

"Lofty hopes," Malzahar snickered, eyeing the delicious blonde. "You're going to break first. I'll make sure of it, but only after I've already claimed this purple whore, so you know the fate that awaits you before I touch your mind." He walked over toward Janna in her magic prison, circling around to stand behind her slowly.

Closing her eyes and sucking tense and worried breaths down, Janna found herself frightened and hoping desperately that somehow this wasn't going to happen. But her hopes went nowhere as Malzahar simply decided to come up from behind upon her so that they could watch him fuck her, ensuring something that felt more insane than the last second that she'd just endured. Everything only felt like it was going to spin further out of control, and nothing about this made sense to Janna.

Hands descended upon her, lifting up her purple skirt and striking her ass through her similarly purple panties. "There won't be any more of these in the way once you're mine," he warned, tearing her panties right off of her, then swiftly grabbing at her top. A purple line trimmed with gold ran up to another gold trim and a ribboned star, and Malzahar effortlessly tore it right off of her, exposing her ample and perky breasts with an excitement that made Janna's cheeks burn with embarrassment, head turning down and trying to hide the shame she felt in being exposed to her fellow Star Guardians, but Malzahar had other ideas. He quickly tugged on her hair, making her stare at her teammates before he shoved her forward with only one twisted goal in mind, and he put everything he had into the punishing shove forward with one twisted intention only.

Her face and breasts squished down against the magical barrier like it was glass. For Malzahar, there was nothing to worry about, but the barrier held Janna in place and wasn't going to let go of her, a spell focused directly on her but which he could pass through at will, and he took eager advantage of that in the way he shoved her up against the barrier, making sure they could all see her plainly as he proceeded to pull his cock out, greedy and eager in his advance upon her, in the way he so readily claimed her body.

The sound that Janna made as Malzahar's cock, sight unseen, plunged into her depths, was where confusion and panic met guilty pleasure. His cock was big enough for her to feel something more intense and heated than she was ready for, and she showed quite openly that sense of hopeless loss as her eyes widened and the noises tore at her throat, showing off a sense of confusion and winding pressure that felt too insane and too hot for her to have her head on straight. Her inner walls spread out in accepting surrender for the meaty prick to force itself deep into her, and Janna wasn't sure for even a moment how to fight off Malzahar when he had such a conflicting and weird effect on her.

Miss Fortune whimpered and snarled in her prison, fingers dug into her thighs as she watched Janna receive a good, hard fucking. She was an experienced enough woman to know why Janna would have been making sounds like that, why in her shame she would have been left so conflicted: Malzahar had a big dick. It did nothing to soothe the spiraling and chaotic mind of the redheaded gunner who had to watch this all go on, gloved fingers almost up her red skirt as her breath tightened and here body tensed up far, far more than she was comfortable with, struggling to keep some semblance of understanding and sense to this as everything inside of her begged for release.

Ahri's eyes drifted away from this sight, but that only meant she was looking at Miss Fortune and watching her tension. "I swear to everything I hold important, Miss Fortune, if you fingerfuck yourself to Janna being raped, you and I are going to have a lot of problems."

"This is not the time for fighting," Lux pleaded.

"This isn't the time to be horny, either," Syndra growled. "Janna is suffering, and all Miss Fortune can think about is cock? Fuck it, put her in Janna's place if she's so hungry for cock."

"I don't want this!" Miss Fortune yelled in her own defense. "And don't make this about me; Malzahar wants that. He's trying to divide us, don't focus on me! I'm not in any danger here, Janna is."

"Stop. Fighting. It's. Not. Helping." Janna spoke with halting, panicked breaths as Malzahar continued to hammer into her from behind. Her gloved hands pressed up against the barrier helplessly, cheek squished down against it, but Malzahar had shifted her position a little bit so that instead of smooshing her plump tits against it too they were free to bounce and heave from the pressure and chaos of his hard thrusts, which sought to fuck her into a state of heated frustration potent enough to do all the damage he could have ever needed to do to her. Janna was his, and Malzahar was damn near bragging about it now as his every harsh push forward was built around inducing within her body a kind of hopelessness she had no sense or control over, lost to something so weird and so fiery that all she could do was struggle to bite down on the noises some part of her wanted to let out.

But there was little help to be found in that, as little squeaks of acceptance and heat continued to burn through her, rising up from her lips and ensuring a very senseless kind of heat winding up within her overwhelmed and helpless body. Whether she liked it or not, getting fucked by Malzahar's thick cock did to her body things that felt too good to deal with, overwhelming her with dizzying pulses of desperate heat that took tighter hold of her with each passing second, each creeping pulse of oddness and frustration aching too hot for her to handle.

Soraka trembled as she watched her friend getting taken, knowing it was in defense of her given that Malzahar turned his sights onto her the second that she spoke up in defense of her, and feeling some measure of responsibility for it made the starchild's stomach churn. She was completely hopeless and lost to the weirdness of it, knowing that it was Malzahar doing the cruel things and that he was the one ultimately responsible for all of this. She simply couldn't shake the worries though, couldn't pull herself from the depths of a pulsating despair ruling her and overwhelming her mind, her thoughts dizzy with the guilt that came with watching this mess.

A mess that only got more confusing and tense to deal with as Malzahar laughed uproariously, hands groping at her ass and her heaving tits, refusing to ease up on his victim for a moment. "An even wetter, more desperate twat than Soraka's. You can deny it all you want, Janna, but your body begs for my cock, and it begs to be fucked. This is your fate, women; feast your eyes upon it, for you will be whores of the Void and you will find purpose and bliss in such surrender. It is all that you will know, all you deserve. You are meant to be fucked and used, chattel for the very forces you oppose."

Whimpering with a growing sense of loss and heat, the frustrations getting the better of Miss Fortune made her legs tremble. She placed her hands spread on the barrier, hissing and shuddering as she tried to keep her hands off of herself now, aching for a sense of control that she felt sorely lacking in the midst of this whole disaster. "I'm going to beat this," she growled, trying her best to control her senseless lust as she struggled with this. "We're all going to beat this."

"And then we're going to fucking kill you!" Syndra screamed, furious and refusing to let up her anger as her fists slammed again against the barrier. "I don't care what we're 'supposed' to do, because I'm going to make it slow and there is no force in this universe that is going to stop me!"

Malzahar had little intention of slowing down, and he laughed o the pace with which he violated Janna, even turning her in toward Syndra's direction so he could really drive home the vile treatment he gave her and how little he cared about her threats. "You're next," he snarled. "And I delight in what I'm going to make you do and the things you're going to say. But only once I'm done stuffing this little windbag slut so full of cum she can't think clearly anymore."

Janna winced in panic and frustration, so tense under this attention and this mistreatment that she genuinely didn't know how to help herself now, struggling to find some grounding and sense in the midst of this whole weird mess taking hold of her. Pure chaos abounded and she wasn't sure how to make it stop or what she could do to spare herself from this insanity, but she knew she had to try, had to find some basis and understanding worth settling into, even if she felt dizzy and lost to all of it, felt like she was going to lose herself to this hopelessness.

Ahri struggled not to look. She saw Miss Fortune resisting, and felt a pang of guilt; she had responded harshly for more than she wanted to admit. Feeling a lust bubble inside of her hotter by the second, the fox woman was in deeper than she knew how to deal with, and though she'd reacted harshly to Miss Fortune, it was only because she could feel her own temptations taking hold, a desire to begin touching herself taking guilty hold of her body and refusing to let go of it. If Miss Fortune succumbed, what hope did she have? She saw her teammate's composure as the only way to save herself from the creeping sensations begging to take hold of her.

Malzahar knew he could keep pushing the advantage harder, knew he was completely in control and there was nothing any of them could do, but what he liked almost as much as the snug embrace of Janna's tight pussy stretched out around his cock was the unfortunate--for them at least--underestimation of his abilities. They didn't seem to realize how bad it was, how potent his powers were and what he could do to them, how much power he held that he could break them with. Malzahar took this slow only as a game and a means to humiliate the Star Guardians through the total control he held over them. With a moment's notice he could easily cloud all six of their minds and turn them into slaves slobbering all over his cock, but where would the fun have been in that? No, Malzahar wanted them to suffer, wanted them to slide into his control in different ways and at different times, wanted to savour everything he could get of their completely hopeless descent into lust.

So he savoured this whole mess now, savoured watching their struggles and their dismay. Miss Fortune did a good job at pretending some guilty spark of lust wasn't ruling her, Syndra's rage bubbled with increased ferocity that would only make her inevitable descent even more shameful, Soraka ached with shame only getting hotter by the moment, Ahri trembled with the pulse of something growing that she wasn't prepared for at all, and Lux looked heartbroken at the shameful, degraded state her team was now suffering the fate of. They were all doing so well in being exactly the kind of disasters he was hoping they would be.

All while Janna writhed under this panic, lost to something too crazed and heated for her to have any way to ground herself. Her body trembled, breasts heaving under the pressure of the hard shoves into her, which shook her body more than she felt capable of dealing with. The guilty noises grew hotter as she tried her best to just cut off all sounds, unable to speak and assure her teammates she was okay, and that kept her from looking at them, eyes low to the ground and with shame, unable to face them as the sensations burned through her with something that just felt too twisted for her to acknowledge.

It felt good.

It shouldn't have, and Janna wished for nothing more than for it to stop feeling like it did, but she found herself lost to the swell of something too chaotic and weird for her to know how to handle this all, and she couldn't control herself under this attention. Her inner walls begged for his cock, tightening down around the thick shaft opening her up so much, and everything burned through her with such delirious glee that Janna was left with confusion to the point of delirium. What if she did like it? What if she bent to Malzahar's will and ultimately gave herself fully up to something so weird and hazy that she couldn't stop it? The idea of proving him right and giving him exactly what he wanted did not sit well with her at all, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to handle the idea of what was quickly bearing down upon her.

Control did not come as easily to Miss Fortune as she would have liked, feeling more pressure upon her with each passing second, frustrations getting the better of her as she struggled with this mess, hands struggling to stay in place as she watched Janna's breasts heaved, listened to the fleshy smacking sounds of Malzahar's thrusts pounding against her firm backside. This was all so weird and hazy, a sense of pulsating insanity taking such bizarre hold of her as she played unwilling voyeur to the violation of one of her friends. The more that Miss Fortune tried to fight it, the less capable she felt of doing so, and she couldn't really brace herself for any of this.

Almost at the point of tears, Lux wished she could do something, frozen in place under the guilt of feeling like a failed leader, whose whole team had fallen into this chaos and who should have done better, who should have been able to steer the ship right and keep this from happening. Whether she was legitimately at fault or not, Lux felt so ashamed of herself for letting it come to this and for so openly and helplessly allowing it to happen, letting her teammates fall to suck insanity. She wished there was some way to help Janna, to spare her from the inevitable, but all she could do was shout, "Stay strong, we'll get through this!"

Not only did Janna not stay strong, but as Malzahar's cock slammed with its final thrust into her twat and unleashed a torrent of hot, gooey spunk, Janna found herself squealing with ecstasy even as she wished so desperately that she didn't. It was such a bizarre twist for things to take, but she wasn't able to focus on any of that now as her body burned with wanton need and she found herself dizzy and overwhelmed, so completely confounded by what she felt, by pleasure beyond her understanding and by sensations she hated but which she couldn't get enough of, in some weird way.

Malzahar was quick to take advantage of this, pulling out of Janna and tugging her back by the hair with a swiftness that made her back slam against the barrier swiftly, holding her in place with her skirt still up and cum seeping down her legs. Wincing in pain and twisting through the shame, Janna was on total display now as Malzahar showed off her dripping, ravaged twat to them. "Look at that cum leaking out of her. The cum that made her scream like it did. Did you enjoy that, Janna?'

"I hate you," Janna panted heavily.

"It's okay, I know you're only saying that because you can't lie about how much you liked it. Not in front of your friends, who heard you squealing like a nasty fuckpig the whole time. But they'll know soon enough what you're all about, and they'll understand perfectly why you did what you did." He let go of her, shoving her forward and pushing her up against the other side the barrier again as he took his leave. "Now... I was going to put Lux under my spell and break her first... And I still do intend to. But first, there is one uppity bitch I have a specific intention to put in her place first." He drew back with a confident, wicked smirk, eyes settling onto Syndra as he walked slowly toward her.

Syndra's gaze burned level with Malzahar's eyes, refusing to look down even as his huge cock bobbed with each step. She was a lot stronger than some of the other girls; Miss Fortune and Ahri weren't so lucky, whimpering under the pressure of temptation growing stronger, Lux wincing and refusing to look, Soraka's eyes stuck in place on it, and Janna having felt it so much that the sight of it meant little to her now.

"What do you see, dark witch?" Malzahar asked her as he drew closer, his advance slick and careless.

"I see a bastard who's going to be torn limb from limb when I get free," Syndra scowled, not playing his games.

"Hm, is that so? Well, what do you see now?" He held a hand out, pointing it toward Syndra and igniting something insane and wanton inside of her, making her yelp and whine under this pressure as he very abruptly filled her head with confusing visions and lusts.

"Home," Syndra replied weakly, voice almost empty as she found herself tense and hot all of a sudden. She wasn't standing in the imprisoning barrier in some backwoods shack with her friends and the mad prophet of the void. No, Syndra was at home and so very turned on. "And I'm so... Oh, I need to touch myself. It's a good thing I'm alone now. It's just me, and I can enjoy myself. I can just..." Panting heavily, Syndra dropped low, legs spreading out as she lifted up her purple skirt, rubbing at herself through her panties as she moaned, "I'm so horny. I'm such a needy little slut, always getting hot for Void monster cocks while I fight them... If only I was strong enough to let them rape me! If I knew my friends wouldn't interfere. Some friends they are, wanting me to be anything other than tentacle rapebait!" Tugging her panties down, she began to rub next at her bare pussy, frantic and desperate to get more of what felt so good as she gave up everything to these sensations.

"Syndra, no!" Soraka yelled, shaking her head. "Fight it, whatever this is!"

"These are her real desires," Malzahar lied. He'd filled her head with potent hallucinations, grounded in no way in sense or reality, but fueled by the lust already sparking inside of Syndra. She offered up the most bitter rebellion of them all, and so it was Syndra who he would make a humiliating example of; fucking Janna and having his Voidling use Soraka were both wicked and vile, but now he proved his powers and their potency to the ripe, curvaceous purple-haired witch and nothing could spare her this indignity. "I've simply tricked her into believing she's somewhere else so that she can act upon them."

"That's not true," Lux said. "Don't listen to him, any of you! He's lying to trick us into believing something that isn't real to demoralize us. We know Syndra. We know this is all lies."

But true or not, one part they couldn't deny was the sheer fervor involved. Syndra took to touching herself with unchecked desperation, believing herself in her bedroom and filled with lust, driven to depths she would never have shown of her own volition, but which now raged through her as she began to fingerfuck herself right in the open for them to behold, startlingly indecent and insane with the way she touched herself, the way she gave all sense and control up to the madness of her desires. Back and forth her fingers worked in acceptance of this insanity, of feelings and sensations she craved.

Her gloved fingers sank deep into her hot twat as her other hand tugged at the dark blue of her top, trying to pull her tits out but getting too frustrated with it, finally deciding to just fondle herself through her outfit. "If only I could get fucked like a dirty, greedy little whore... If only someone would treat me like a nasty fuckslut and put me in my place!" The words came so intensely for Syndra, who rarely felt anything in half-measures or with any sense of composed slowness, but this was a particular mess beyond any of that, driven by something so much more depraved and heated than she felt capable of dealing with. Everything just flared up with such intense and undeniable lust that she found herself dizzy under the pressure of it all, craving some semblance of sanity and grounding even as it became more and more apparent she would fine none.

Steady pumps of quivering fingers working in and out of her desperate snatch with increasing desperation and need helped set a tone that the Star Guardians found themselves incredibly dismayed by, helpless as they watched their teammate fingerfucking herself, moaning and pleading such twisted and vulgar things, words they wanted to believe weren't the real here, but it was easier said than done. Syndra seemed so taken by such fervor and desperation that it just didn't really feel like something they could be confident in.

Fucking herself with quick and desperate motions driven by hunger and surrender, Syndra let it all go. Her pussy dripped down onto the ground as she settled back against the barrier, legs spreading out wider. A roll to her hips and hot, frantic moans seemed horribly unlike Syndra and anything that the other Star Guardians could have expected from her, but it also felt so real, coming off hot and passionate. There was little to Syndra's motions that felt weak or uninspired, that felt like Malzahar forcing her into something she wouldn't do. He absolutely was, but the potency to it was so lifelike and so brazen that it defied all sense and all ability to rationalize away the madness underneath it all.

Miss Fortune could take no more. Choking down worried noises, her hands moved in defiance of her own control as she reached up her skirt and down her panties, one hand braced against the barrier while the other shoved a pair of fingers into her waiting, dripping twat. Unbearably hot moans followed as her head hung low, blatantly touching herself in the face of Syndra's masturbation, trembling with shame and humiliation at the way she so readily gave herself up to it all, wishing she could stop this, wishing she was stronger. "I'm sorry, Syndra," she whined, legs trembling as sticky trails of her pussy juices dripped down her legs and even into her thigh-high boots. "I'm so sorry. I wish I was stronger."

"Damn you," Ahri hissed, watching Miss Fortune begin touching herself and feeling like something had been lost in the process, growling as the redhead fingered herself so shamelessly. "I trusted you." She didn't say it out loud, if only out of concern for Lux as their leader definitely did not deserve to have to break up more infighting and problems, but she couldn't help but feel some of her strength leave her as she beheld Miss Fortune's indulgence, particularly as one of her own fluffy tails began to slip up her skirt from behind, subtly brushing against her inner thigh, making the fox's breath tighten up in shivering worry over the idea that maybe she wasn't strong enough to deal with this. That maybe she'd succumb next.

Soraka was more concerned with Janna, who sat slumped back on the ground, legs spread and cum oozing from her spent twat, a hazy and ashamed mess verging on tears. Soraka was deeply concerned for her teammate, but from where she was she could do nothing to provide her much support, and with how low Janna's eyes were, unable to meet her partners' gazes, Soraka couldn't even offer her some solemn support and the reassurances that Soraka knew she so sorely needed.

Malzahar simply marveled at the frustrations and the shames overwhelming them as he came up behind Lux, reaching through the barrier to grab at one of her breasts, laughing at her as he seized next at one of her arms, her hands flailing in surprised. He brought the gloved hand down toward his lap, toward his thick, aching cock, and forced her to grasp it. "Look at them," he snarled into her ear. "Look at your team and how they now suffer. How readily they bend."

"This isn't them," Lux groaned, shaking her head feverishly. "No, it can't be. You have hurt us, this isn't how we are."

"You are never more real than when you are hurt," Malzahar growled, groping harder at her breast while he forced her hand to begin rocking back and forth along his cock, stroking him. Lux hissed and recoiled from it, but he held firm against her. "Janna with my cum leaking out of her is the real woman, defeated and ashamed. Miss Fortune giving in to her carnal desires at the sight of Syndra... Perhaps she's always lusted after her. Syndra, a woman of anger and fury, secretly pleading to be punished for her anger. It all makes sense to me. It's only the dark that we show our true selves, when we believe nobody is looking. When we're forced to tear down the masks and the lies. I am simply exposing the true women beneath these outfits. The tramps running around dressed like warrior sluts and begging to be taken and used. I'm trying to liberate you."

The press of fingers digging into her breast and the feeling of his cock twitching in her hand, even with the white glove separating them from skin-to-skin contact, made her breath hitch and body shudder through something overwhelming. She hated this, loathed every second of his touch, but there was little she really knew how to deal with. "You're deluded," Lux whined. "A monster. And we will find a way out of this, and we will--"

"I need cock!" Syndra screamed, head rolling back. 'I need big, hard monster cocks to wreck my slutty holes and turn me into the depraved little Voidling slut who never has to think again. Why, why won't they fuck me? Why can't I push my friends away and let my body become the plaything of monsters?" Her words pierced through all sense, through Lux's attempt to speak in defense of herself, and it silenced the blonde, left her hanging her head low as the raucous howling from Syndra intensified, rapid, heaving breaths racing through the pleasure as her hips bucked forward to meet her pumping digits, desperately indulging in the senseless and the insane, letting pure need get the better of her as she let it all out.

When Syndra came, it was with ecstatic howls of wanton glee so hot and primal that she couldn't hold them back. "Yes, I'm cumming!" she screamed, eyes rolling back as she let the pleasure take hold of her. Her inner walls clamped down on her desperate fingers as she let herself succumb to the pulsating heat and thrills of completely giving herself up. This was bliss, and Syndra was deep enough in the haze of Malzahar's spell to not know any better about it, remaining horribly under his touch and completely ready to lose herself to him, to consider no moment of anything resembling sanity. Her body thrashed and twisted, gasping exhaustion hitting her hard as she collapsed down onto the floor a panting, ragged mess staring deliriously up.

Malzahar leaned his lips up against Lux's ear and warned, "You're not going to be as lucky as she's about to be," he said, snapping his finger and releasing Syndra from the spell.

Everything about Syndra turned on a dime as that realization washed over her. She recoiled in panic, hand pulling out from between her legs and slamming against the barrier as anger, denial, and panic did to her things she found herself furious over and unprepared for. "You bastard!"

"That is no way to thank a man who helped you cum. You deserved that orgasm, and you should be grateful for being freed and allowed to move on from your fury." He continued to guide Lux's hand along his cock, forcing her to stroke him while he continued to linger upon her and savage her. "But you're not going to do that, are you? Is it pride?"

"How dare you go into my mind like that and make me--" Her eyes snapped toward Miss Fortune, appalled at what she saw. "Sarah..."

"I'm so, so sorry," Miss Fortune whimpered, but even then her fingers continued to rub at her mound and pump into her pussy. She bit her lip. "I can't help myself. It's... It's wrong, but it's..." She ached with something so tense and so humiliating that she wished she had the strength to make sense of this and to control herself, but she found no sense of foundation as her pleasure ached through her. She found herself completely lost to something so winding and hopeless that all she really knew how to was keep giving in to it. Pleasure ruled her now, and there was little she could do to help herself. "I've failed you all."

"No, don't say that!" Soraka yelled. "We haven't failed each other, I swear. Not you either Janna, you're okay! You're going to be okay!"

The listless wind mage didn't respond, remaining distant as she stared off into space without any sense of reality or sense, too busy lost to the shame to be able to balance her thoughts now. She didn't want any of this, and she wanted for it to be gone, for an end to this whole situation. Soraka's reassurances didn't help Janna very much, and she didn't respond to any of it, didn't care about trying to meet her gaze or respond to her. She just ignored it. Ignored everything. Even her teammates.

"You've already failed, all of you!" Malzahar snarled. "And it's only by my decision and my 'mercy' that I pulled Syndra from that dream. I will not show that same mercy again, but I want you to know what I can do to you. You in particular, Syndra; I can, at a moment's notice, force you into utter submission."

"You're toying with us!" Syndra screamed. "That's not mercy!"

"Miss Fortune is toying with herself, as is that little fox whore Ahri." He turned his gaze toward her happily. "Would you like to show all nine of your tails to us? Or is the one sneaking up your skirt too comfortable for you to want to pull it out?" His laughter rose hotly again as Ahri whimpered and tugged back, shamefully receding. "Yes! Yes, lust rules all of you. Whether you admit it or not, whether you can accept it or whether shame rules you... All of you are going to admit it, and you are going to beg for my cock by the end of the night. Perhaps after seeing your leader break, you will learn to accept that. Seeing even Lux submit and show this weakness will be more than any of you can handle. You will see."

Lux tried to pull away from Malzahar in worry, only for him to quickly respond with the enthralling swell of his magic upon her, hitting Lux with something that made her eyes go blank as she stopped dead in place, whimpering softly as she lost all sense and control in a flash. Lux didn't have the strength in her now to fight the magic that ruled her, hit with something that made her body burn with the pulse of sudden, intense lust. "M-my love," Lux moaned, mouth parting as she leaned against Malzahar. "Please, take me, my love. The most handsome and charming man who I have ever known." She leaned forward, seeking his lips for a clumsy kiss, eyes closing as she allowed Malzahar upon her. In her mind, she was not in the clutches of some twisted void worshiper, but a handsome, dashing man. The man of her dreams. He wasn't something she could understand or process strongly, still seeing him, but her thoughts were not her own and she understood reality in ways completely removed from the truth.

Her hand stroked his cock faster, treating him to something quicker and more aggressive, more willing. Malzahar's hand was able to let go of her wrist as he continued to fondle her tits, shoving his tongue into her mouth from an angle that made the other Star Guardians have to behold her submission to him, her devotion. Lux's eyes glazed over and her body shuddered with the pulsing surrender of something removed from sense. She craved him, too far gone now to understand reason and that she wasn't supposed to want him, or any of this, her mind no longer her own and his power over her tense and absolute.

"She's not coming out of this control," he growled. "Not until she's already too broken for there to be a difference. And just to prove what I can do... Syndra, you had it easy. Lux, my love... Worship my cock."

"Of course!" Lux gasped, pulling her gloves slowly off and tossing them off to the side so that she could get her bare hands onto Malzahar's cock, dropping swiftly down to her knees in front of him with only one goal in mind. Her eyes burned wide and hot with reckless, smoldering abandon, and she felt ready to give all sense of control up to him as she sank into place before his mighty cock. It stood rigid, hard, massive, and begging for her attention, the glistening of Janna's pussy juices all over it making for a tasty treat that hit her tongue as she first began to lick up the length of his shaft with reverence burning bright in her eyes. She was hopeless and overwhelmed, knowing only surrender as she got into position and began to service Malzahar without thought for anything but his pleasure.

Her mouth pressed kisses against his cock, tongue rolling out and dragging along his shaft, moans ringing hotly from her lips as she allowed herself to taste him and the lingering flavour of her teammate's pussy all over his shaft. The delirious pulse of need and desire that began to ache through her veins begged for something more, pleaded for indulgence and surrender and something powerful enough to spin horribly out of control, all while a smile beamed bright upon her face and Lux gave herself fully to this desire.

Miss Fortune's fingers didn't let up, as she spread her legs out, outright fingerfucking herself now to the sight of Lux servicing his cock. "I've failed all of you," she whined, knowing full well that even though she had been ignored this whole time, the pulsing desires raging through her made for something so weird and so fiery that she was succumbing without even being able to do a damn thing to stop herself. "I'm so sorry, I'm not a teammate worth a damn. I'm so weak..."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself already!" Syndra screamed. "Mopey cunt, you're not helping anything by beating yourself up or by fingering yourself. This is making it all worse."

Ahri wished she could have stepped in on Lux's behalf and try to fight against this infighting, if only out of respect for the leader of the team. But she couldn't, too busy panting and tensing up under the hazy, pulsing rush of her fingers reaching up her pink skirt, starting to lapse into the same failures and missteps of Miss Fortune, not with her tails but with her hand now. It was a motion of intent, a show of something that she didn't know how to fight against, accepting a weird sort of relenting pull into something that begged for attention. She was ready to give herself up to it, insane as it was, shivering through something that begged for attention and indulgence. Her body crept into acceptance of the worst feelings, and she wished desperately for a way to make it stop.

But Lux only got more intense and aggressive, hopelessly keeping up the aggression and want that guided her into sucking his cock into her mouth and treating Malzahar not only to a mere blowjob, but to sloppy oral worship, to the show of surrender and lust she was so ready to give up to. There was nothing sensible or controlled left to her now as she pressed on so boldly and so chaotically, letting all the pleasure burn her up with a heat so intense and so brazen that she didn't have a hope of ever pulling back out of this tailspin. She gagged him down as she took him into her throat, built even as she struggled to handle Malzahar's cock, she was bright and ready, happily succumbing to his touch and giving herself up fully to him and losing something in the process, sense slipping out of her hands as his cock filled her grasp up very nicely. Why did she need anything else?

Slurping loudly amid every sloppy gagging noise of pure struggle and attention, Lux couldn't contain the pulsating needs burning through her. Convinced now that Malzahar was the man of her dreams, the only man she could ever love, she wanted him completely, giving up to his control and his words. Her eyes, glazed and empty as they were, stared up in deep admiration and need toward the man overbearing upon her, caring only of sloppily servicing him deeper and more readily, lost to senseless madness and surrender as she allowed herself to be ruled so thoroughly that there was simply nothing else left now. Lux was given to him in mind and in body, fully ready to give herself up to him. Her throat relaxed and her head shoved forward, pounding away at the chance to press on and to succumb to more and more of him and his massive cock. She had it down deep, deeper than Lux herself ever would have taken it given the choice, but she was fully unable to realize that and to come to the conclusions awaiting her as she sank in deeper and deeper still.

Every moment of service and desperation was something that had Lux fixated upon Malzahar, thinking only of his cock and of his pleasure, wanting to treat him to all of the brazen sensations that he so sorely deserved. Her head raced back and forth through this neediness, desperately seeking more and more sense of control and composure, aching for the sense of lustful surrender begging for her, and in her focused and desperate oral surrender she didn't think about anything else.

Ahri's fingers penetrated her. She winced and whimpered, shaking her head in fervid refusal of the sensations she chased even as she pushed the digits in deeper, tails curling and hanging low as the pulsating rush of agony and shame held onto her. "We should have been stronger," she groaned, and even as her eyes shut tightly she could hear Lux slurping and slobbering all over Malzahar's cock, ensuring she was forever haunted by these powerful reminders of what he could do to them and how he held control in his hand so easily. There was no shying away from this reality or from a sense that he was completely in control of this whole mess. Malzahar was here to dominate, and nothing was going to stop him, leaving Ahri only to ache with the knowledge he held power absolutely within his grasp.

There was no pulling back, no leaving this mad descent into chaos, and she was hopeless when it came to doing a damn thing to spare herself this humiliation. Miss Fortune felt the same way, fingers hammering into her waiting twat, the redhead pushed over the edge of a weird and conflicting orgasm, howling in surprise as the climax whipped up inside of her and she came hard, bucking and twisting through the haze of something so weird and so primal that she didn't understand how to deal with it, lost to something senseless, hot, and completely devoid of sense. Needy gasps of ecstasy raged trough her, and Miss Fortune wished she was strong enough to stop it, but instead she let out howls of pleasure that drew the other girls'; attention, save for Janna, who simply shook harder under the embarrassment and panic of this whole mess.

All of the sucking and slurping quickly got the better of Malzahar, too. He grabbed Lux by her hair and pulled her back, catching her off guard with the sudden flood of his cum pumping into her mouth, filling it up and startling her with the pressure of it all. "Hold it," he told her as his cock fired off pulsating shots of hot, messy spunk into her waiting and obedient mouth, and Lux would not have considered swallowing or spitting for a moment once he gave her the command. "Good girl. Now, share it with your favorite." He snapped his finger, and the barrier around Lux dropped immediately.

Freed from that control and moving swiftly to pursue her orders, Lux moved without thinking toward Ahri, moving through her barrier and forcing her lips against the masturbating fox woman's. Ahri yelped in panic and agony as Lux forced a mouthful of Malzahar's still hot spunk upon her, and Ahri found the taste objectionable and loathsome, but she also found Lux's sweet lips against hers and felt hands grabbing at her so intently and so powerfully that she was left even more conflicted now than ever, struggling with this weirdness and with an utter lack of sense and grounding. Lux held onto the kiss, and Ahri felt powerless in accepting it.

"I want to share him with you," Lux moaned. "I love you, Ahri. I love you so much, and I need to share this joy with you. Please. I love him, and I need to be with him, but I want to be with you, too. Won't you join me in servicing him, so we can be together?'

All of the eyes staring at Ahri with such tension and fury made the fox swell with something bitter and guilty, because she knew what words followed, and she hated what they sounded like. "I-I love you too, Lux. I've always loved you." She knew it was sealing her fate, but tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't deny the words that followed. "And all I want is to be with you, no matter what comes with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

Driven to the ground and feeling the aggression seize tight upon her, Ahri yelped in panic amid Lux's shove down. The barrier holding Ahri in place broke down, leaving her free to do something to stop this, but as Lux kissed her again she found herself incapable of fighting back, throbbing and shivering through something dizzy and tense as Lux's hands tugged at Ahri's skirt, pulling it off to the side and almost ripping at it entirely with her needy advance. "I love you," Lux moaned. "I love you Ahri, and I love him. We can all be together, can't we?" Pressing greedily forward, she pinned Ahri down, kissing her and adoring her. "Come her show your love, please. Fill her with it. I need her to understand!"

Ahri shivered in fitful, desperate panic as she felt the overwhelming kisses and attention peppering her with so much love and attention. This was so much for the poor wreck of a girl to try and handle, and she was helpless here, struggling under the pulse of pressure and aggression leaving her helpless and needy. There was nothing sane about this treatment, but Ahri had been completely broken down, her emotional state compromised completely and overwhelming her with something so insane and so twisted that she could barely help herself. Malzahar's wicked intentions wore everyone down, and Ahri felt broken down, compromised, so sore and confused that she was left vulnerable now to the aggression of Lux descending upon her. There was nothing she could do to save herself, shuddering and twisting under the mess of this pressure and heat, left to learn the hard way what madness awaited her.

Fully broken now and seeking to spread the love, Lux shoved her tongue into Ahri's mouth, the taste of cum lingering on her lips as she made the most of this insane moment, the aggressive treatment so mad and so dizzying that she couldn't help herself. This was true madness, an insane push forward into wicked and senseless heat. Her hips wiggled, skirt riding up her ass as she pressed in firm against Ahri and refused to let up on her. Every kiss, every squeeze through her top to tug and shift at her clothes, it was all in service of something twisted, something aching with a desire to overwhelm and misuse. There was nothing Ahri could do to save herself from this aggression and panic, and that was precisely what Malzahar wanted.

Without shame, the wicked magician dropped to his knees, grabbing Ahri's legs and forcing them aside, grabbing right above the top of her boots so he could get some handfuls of bare flesh in. "I'd be happy to show Ahri that love." With a wicked smirk, he shoved his cock into the fox girl's pussy with a single, confident stroke, claiming Ahri and advancing his vile plan another step.

Ahri gasped in panic and frustration under the pulse of worry and heat that held onto her. There was nothing about the thick cock shunting into her that she was ready for, nothing that she could have been emotionally prepared to deal with, but the noise she made was one tinged with enough pleasure for shame to pulse through her, dizzy under the force of Lux's hungry kiss and feeling a desperate pulse of need within her. She wanted to give in to it, wanted to surrender no matter how wrong it was and no matter how much she should have hated it. In comparison to her fingers inside of her, Malzahar's cock was a dream come true, so big and firm, slamming into her as she was able to kiss the gorgeous blonde she loved so much. How could Ahri hold out against any of this?

"How good does his cock feel?" Lux asked, grinding atop Ahri in desperation. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Broken and senseless, Lux was only capable of thinking about Malzahar's cock, happy to know it was inside of Ahri now. Maybe she wasn't getting fucked, but knowing that Ahri was made for its own kind of bliss, a special delight sending her up the wall with desperate, pulsing heat and raw need.

"It feels so good!" Ahri squealed shivering under the frustration and panic of feeling Malzahar's cock inside of her. "I-I'm so sorry, everyone, but it's amazing, and I just--if I have to do it to be with Lux, then I'll give in to this huge cock fucking me. I need it too much!" Her voice trembled as she gave up to all of this panic and this heat, desperation winding her up, leaving her dizzy and overwhelmed amid the swell of relentless panic and pressure igniting her with something too dizzying and too potent for her to deal with. Ahri was helpless now, stuck here and embracing all of this madness, unable to help herself.

Miss Fortune remained silent, watching with searing envy and panic at the way that Malzahar's cock plunged into Ahri's pussy, secretly envious and wishing she could enjoy that pressure instead, wishing she was strong enough to deal with all of this panic and heat. The hazy delirium and rush of nervous frustration that came from getting fucked like this was something too powerful and insane for her to resist, and she couldn't do a damn thing to spare herself this madness. "Why bother fighting?' She held her skirt up, now openly fingerfucking herself as she just let it go, trembling in frustration. "I can't do any more. It's over. We need to let this happen. Need to just accept it."

"No, you dumb bitch, stop that!" Syndra couldn't believe she was the only voice of reason left, slamming her fists against the barrier holding her in place. "You're better than this, don't give in to him. He wants that. We can fight it, even without those two sluts!'

Soraka was too busy focusing her worries on Janna, who remained despondent and limp, defeated and humiliated beyond the point where she could do a damn thing to help herself. "Please, please come out of this," Soraka muttered lowly. "Janna, come on. Please, I know you're strong enough to fight it."

"There's no point," she whined. "We've lost our leader. Ahri isn't even being mind controlled, she just loves it. What hope do any of us stand?" She was completely flat and empty, staring off into the distance and letting the pain of this mess simply rest upon her, a heavy burden she wasn't sure how to deal with, but she simply didn't care enough to keep going. "Malzahar won."

Deep, feverish thrusts slammed brutally forward, pounding Ahri into utter submission. Her body trembled as she gave in to this hunger and chaos, surrendering to the idea of loving Lux and loving Malzahar's cock. "I've never been fucked so hard in my life," she confessed amid needy kisses along Lux's neck. "This is amazing. I-I'm sorry I fought this. This is amazing, and I--I deserved to feel this good! I'm tired of fighting, I'm so tired of it."

"Give in. Join me. It's so good." Lux whined, fingering herself as she squirmed atop Ahri, tugging at her teammate's top and trying to pull at it, unable to keep her hands to herself. "This is what we deserve. We've spent too long fighting, it's time to love."

"Look at how easily you fall to my control,"' Malzahar gloated, not to Ahri, but to the others. "Look at what it takes. How easy you are to manipulate and make sell out your bodies and minds to my cock. This is the best fate any of you will find, there is no sense in fighting it. Give in now and accept your place here, Under me, you will be protected." Keeping up the pace of his merciless thrusts, he continued fucking Ahri into oblivion, overwhelming the gumiho with all of his wicked pushes and aggression until finally she was completely done for, until she was cumming and twisting and aching under something truly miserable and relentless.

"Fill me with your love!" Ahri screamed. She hadn't needed any external control to break. Just being pushed to a point of emotional surrender where she couldn't help herself any longer. She surrendered fully, mind and body alike giving up to the chaos and despair of pure surrender, her body overwhelmed by something so dizzy and so merciless that she could barely help herself here. She was lost now, giving up to Malzahar completely and unable to mind it all, shuddering and embracing something twisted and hot, so indecent and so beautiful that she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself.

The desperate spasming of Ahri's pussy pleading with his cock gave Malzahar what he wanted, as he slammed brutally forward one last time, filling her and leaving her to twist and shudder in delirious surrender and heat, lost to the pleasure and the desire. His erupting seed filled her, sent Ahri spiraling off into chaos and surrender amid this swell of pure chaos. There was nothing she could do to help herself now, twisting under the mess of desire and heat upon her. Nothing to save her, nothing to spare her. Just surrender, just misery, just heat. Just bliss. Ahri felt no shame as she lay there a shivering wreck, felt no worry as she accepted what she had become and let the idea of breaking down take firm hold of her.

Malzahar drew sharply back, grabbing both women by the hair and pulling them up to their knees, making them face their companions, a pair of broken, cock-drunk wreck staring forward blankly. "Look at them," he snarled. "Look at these broken wretches. Whores to my cock. This is the fate that awaits all of you now."

"You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong!" Syndra screamed, slamming harder against the barrier. "Don't listen to them. Any of you. We're better than this, and we can get through it, I promise. We just need to stay strong." Syndra hated that it came down to her now. With Miss Fortune fingering herself, Janna despondent, and Soraka caring too much about Janna to think, it came down only to Syndra now, leaving her tense and furious with the pressure of something so intense and so wicked that she didn't really know how to handle it all. Why was this up to her? Why was she the only one who could do this? It was insane and insulting, but she couldn't let this end, couldn't let him win. "Stay strong, all of you. I promise, we can overcome this."

"You can't," Malzahar said, his rich and wicked laughter making Syndra's stomach churn. You are all going to fall to your knees in worship of me. It's just a matter of time. You will all succumb eventually, I promise you. And to prove it, you can watch these two whores slobber all over my cock and show their devotion to me."

Ahri and Lux were happy to turn inward, not even actually given any order but succumbing nonetheless, giving up to this pressure and indulging in the madness of this mistreatment. They let themselves go, sinking down into the chaos and the pulse of raw heat that held onto them, leaving them desperately plunging forward, giving up to him and surrendering to his control and his orders. They went in shamelessly, pressing their lips against his cock and kissing it, sticky with the nectar of Ahri's freshly fucked pussy, and it called to both of them. "If I can share it with Lux, I'm happy to suck on this amazing cock," Ahri whined, drunk and dizzy as she dragged her tongue along it.

"We're finally together, and it's so much better than I could have ever imagined. This is a dream come true." Cooing and slurring her words, Lux kissed her way toward the head of Malzahar's cock, her intent to worship it driven by pure need and a desperation swelling hotter inside of her by the second. She couldn't help herself now, needing to give up to this heat and delirium, craving the pleasure of indulgence for all the insanity that came with it.

Standing proud in place and allowing this messy oral service to earn his favour, Malzahar watched his plan twist perfectly around every intention. There was something enticing and hot about this, something that made him eager and firm as he allowed the idea of utter chaos burning through the idea of pleasure and desire. Two mouths servicing his cock gave something powerful and exciting, a swell of desire and pleasure giving something powerful and eager to enjoy, something hot and exciting to indulge in, pleasure burning up and allowing something powerful to enjoy, something that allowed the pleasure to swell on harder and hotter, the harsh pleasure giving up something relentless and greedy, the molten pleasure allowing something special to take hold, something greedy and tense to enjoy as they wound further and hotter up.

Lux and Ahri were in a weird sort of position here, both craving Malzahar's cock and lusting after all of it, but wanting to share so badly. It was a powerful mess of desire, giving up something curious and hot, something that made for an interesting back and forth as they began to suck his cock into their mouths, switching lovingly back and forth along his shaft. They allowed the idea of pressure to overwhelm them both as the idea of complete hunger took hold of them.

Ahri would take the cock into her mouth and slurp it down deep, while Lux kissed the fox girl all over, adoring her with relentless pushes forward and a love for every inch of her body, hands caressing along it while Ahri worked the shaft. It didn't last too long, and as Lux sucked the cock greedily down, she felt Ahri get a hand into her hair to force her down deep, while Ahri in turn went low to kiss and suck on his heavy balls, unable to keep her affections restrained as she worked to serve Malzahar as thoroughly as she could, desperation swelling and pulsing hotter through her as she gave fully to this chaos and this surrender.

Lux was happy to choke the thick cock down, to gag on Malzahar's proud shaft as she worked to service him as thoroughly and intensely as she could. She wanted to love Malzahar thorough,y to adore him and lavish him thoroughly, there was nothing she was able to hold back, lacking hesitation and pressure as she let herself embrace this pure delirium and panic, pressure surging through her and leaving her to burn hotly under this mess, the pulse of raw desire breaking her down thoroughly. But to do it with Ahri made this even better, gave her something to love thoroughly.

"I always thought you were pure, but now I see you for the dirty whore I know you can be," Ahri purred, kissing Lux all over her cheek. "Nngh, we're both whores for you now. And I promise, I'll help the others learn. We love our team, and they deserve to feel this good too. We'll help you, we'll give you everything." As Lux pulled back from the cock, Ahri dropped her explanation to begin slurping it down too, greedily servicing the thick shaft and giving up everything to the opportunity before her. But there was more to enjoy than just that, as searing pleasure took firm root within her and she let herself truly burn.

All of this messy cock worship couldn't evade the attention of the other girls. Soraka trembled, hands squeezing against her thighs and tugging at her skirt as she too began to burn under the arousal and frustration of being made to witness this all, unsure how to handle herself or what she could have done about this mess, struggling to make sense of something so raw and so confusing that all she could really do was struggle and tell herself it would be fine.

Miss Fortune had other ideas, as she ripped her dress open, the white and red giving way to her ample chest bursting out. She grabbed one of her breasts, groping herself while she stuffed her fingers in tighter, whimpering in panic and losing herself to something so chaotic and intense that she couldn't take it anymore. "This is too much," she whined, pussy dripping all over the place, drenching her thighs and her boots as she worked to give up to this mess, to desperation, to hunger. There was no controlling herself now, as she accepted that she was done for and that nothing would feel as good as pure bliss and surrender. This was pleasure in its most chaotic and desperate form, something so potent and so desperate that she couldn't really imagine how anyone would have had the strength to hold back this long. "I want your cock, Malzahar!"

"Of course you do, you weak willed plaything. I'll get to you soon enough. Indulgent and reckless, Malzahar laughed. "Go on, touch yourselves. Embrace the pleasure now, while you can still tell yourselves that it is because you lust for it. Your desires will be your undoing. There is no stopping that, so accept it now before I break you down and force you to. Ahri and the redheaded whore have the right idea. Accept this." His threats and his confidence had a lot more going for them thanks to everything happening, as his twisted words gained strength and value in the wake of everything he was doing to them, able to show off something truly brutal and vile, but also very right. His threats came true as lust got to the women, as they succumbed to their desires and misery, giving up to him fully.

Even now, Soraka and Syndra watched in despair at the worship of Malzahar's cock, unable to deny that there was something here that had ruined them, that broke their teammates down so thoroughly and intensely that they couldn't do a damn thing now to help their teammates. And maybe even to help themselves, as horrible a thought as that was. They watched as Ahri and Lux sucked his cock back and forth, driven by a desire and a heat potent enough to leave nothing to chance, throwing all sense away to service him and to adore his shaft, until finally he was calling out to them to pull back, his cock in his hand and stroking it feverishly in front of a pair of magical girls knelt down before him with their mouths obediently open and ready to serve.

When Malzahar came, he did so right into their open mouths, feeding them his cum and painting even more onto their faces as he relished in this power and this control. "This is the fate awaiting each of you," he promised, growling and snarling as he drew back., "And to prove that fact, I think it's time that each of you were put on equal footing." His eyes scanned across the range of emotions between the four remaining Star Guardians. Miss Fortune's surrender, Soraka's reluctant guilt, Syndra's fury, and Janna's despondent emptiness. "You are all lowly mortal whores. Involved in more than any of you can ever truly understand, and it is pitiful how you now stand before me and act as though you have any pride left." He strode slowly toward Janna and stood before her. "Except for you, of course. You are truly broken, aren't you?"

Janna said nothing, remaining slumped and ruined. Her eyes refused to meet his, refused to look up from the ground as his cum continued to leak out of her. She took this all harder than anyone else, took the load he fucked into her and the orgasm he brought her to. There was nothing she had to say, nothing about addressing him that was going to give her anything. She was just done for, hanging limp in place as surrender held her.

"You should answer me, before I decide to pull you up and force you to answer. Impale you on my cock once more and fuck more whorish moans out of you. Maybe another round will break you. Maybe I didn't fuck you hard enough last time, but I can make you submit to me fully, and you will not be able to do a damn thing to--"

"She's been through enough," Soraka said. She knew there was no point in appealing to Malzahar on any kind of decency level, knew he was here to torment them and nothing more. It wasn't for that reason that she tried to speak up, but out of a hope that she could get him to focus on her more. It wasn't much, but she felt like it was the only thing she could do for Janna in this position, a sacrifice she was willing to make for her own sake.

The words piqued Malzahar's interest. He was no fool, and he understood the idea, but felt like it was worth playing around as he turned toward her, shifting forward with a curious stare. "And what would you rather? That I fuck you instead? Violate you? Force you to your knees and make you suck my cock in her place? No, I see it in your eyes. It's that same weakness. That same hopelessness. You care for her, and you're willing to give up everything to keep her safe." He reached for her, tugging her by the hair and pulling her toward him. "That's your mistake. Your weakness. I will make you regret it. All of it. Just watch. I will pervert your love for her, seize your mind and make you act on it, and hurt her with you." He laughed, forceful enough to almost throw her as her back slammed against the barrier, keeping her trapped.

Soraka whined and shivered as she looked at him, watched him drift toward Syndra and Miss Fortune. Her plan to sacrifice herself hadn't worked all that well, and in fact only set her up for even worse, it seemed, as Malzahar laughed her off and threatened to use her love against her. It left her worried, shaken, her plan a failure and due to backfire soon, something leaving her sinking deeper into worry and despair as Malzahar moved on toward someone else, leaving her to wallow in the shame. Janna remained still and distant, but inside of her, panic swelled at the idea of Soraka trying to save her and being punished for it. It was a fear strong enough to pierce through her empty, numb despondence.

"Miss Fortune," Malzahar growled. "You filthy, horny fuckslut. You've been so good. I haven't needed to lift a finger in fucking with you, and already you're promising to give yourself up to me. How does it feel to know you're so lowly a whore that you can break without a single touch?"

"I can't help it." Miss Fortune shuddered, whimpering and aching as the strong and fierce woman found herself worn down, helpless and needy, craving cock too much to deal with. Her body craved desolation, craved his cock. Her hands even reached out for it, tried to grasp it, but the barrier kept her helpless, kept her locked in place. "I need your cock so badly. I promise, I'll do whatever you ask, just take me out. Fuck me. I'll worship your cock, I'll eat your cum out of Ahri, I'll do whatever you want. Please." She felt so ashamed of herself, but the heat was desperate and winding, and she couldn't do a damn thing to save herself now.

All she earned was laughter. Mocking, derisive laughter. "Such a filthy, wanton whore... I think I might enjoy hearing you beg even harder." He pulled back, turning his gaze finally toward Syndra. "And you. The only 'strong' woman left. How does it feel to watch your teammates break down and serve me? I have half of them desperate for my cock, but you aren't even touching yourself. I'll enjoy breaking you the most, for the fight you put up.'

"If you stick that cock in my mouth I'll rip it off with my teeth," Syndra scowled. "You'll never take me, I promise you. I'm too strong for that."

The words made Malzahar laugh, as he reached through the barrier to slap Syndra across the face. "You will break for me. You all will. Your strength is a hollow lie. I've reached into your mind already, I know I can make you bend."

"You can't. I don't have that 'weakness' they do. I don't have any love for them. I've been through too much. Seen teammates fall before. Seen teammates die horribly, tragic deaths. I'm numb to it, and nothing you can make them do is going to make me cry. I am stronger than them, and I have seen enough to know that I can hold out against you!' Syndra's fury bubbled, as she cast a blistering and callous defense of herself, albeit at the expense of her teammates and their bonds. "You will not prey on any weaknesses with me. I am stronger."

"You are stubborn and weak, nothing more." Malzahar pulled back, snapping his fingers. "And now, you're going to have to deal with more pleasure. We'll see how well you handle this." Skittering voidlings emerged from the ground, scrambling toward three of the women held in place. Janna, Soraka, and Syndra could do nothing as the creatures climbed up their bodies and sought indulgence with them, something wicked and aggressive that had them all gasping in panic and worry, sudden heat and chaos holding onto them firmly as they felt the aggression overwhelm them. Waylaid by monsters, they were powerless to protect themselves or stop this aggression, gasping in worry and confusion as the creatures descended upon them.

Janna was claimed first, already so close to the ground, and the feeling of a voidling's cock penetrating her made her whine and howl, finally drawing a reaction from her again, and it was a deeply satisfying one for Malzahar to enjoy as he turned his gaze toward the purple haired woman, whose pleated skirt hid much of the penetration and the real fun, but it didn't matter to him; he got to watch her face twist in panic, got to hear her whine and gasp in frustration as she was overwhelmed by this aggression and the raw heat of being filled. Pure satisfaction followed as he eyed her firmly.

Soraka was claimed next, shivering as the cock plunged into her. She had held out well in not getting worked up and not outright fingering herself yet, but now it didn't matter, as a cock shoved up into her and she was taken by this overwhelming pressure, shivering in frustration and chaos. A thick cock thrusting into her was enough to throw the tight woman for a loop, to have her whining and twisting in agony and panic as she was filled, as her body struggled to make sense of all of this sudden aggression, and while she wanted to call out to Janna and promise it would be okay, the only sounds that came out were hot, quivering moans, tense and wicked as she gave up to this mess completely.

To keep Syndra from cursing and screaming in a way that ruined all of the satisfaction Malzahar wanted to enjoy, he summoned two voidlings to deal with her. The creatures skittered up her body, one clinging to her purple dress and almost tearing it as he held on firm and thrust into her tight twat, fucking her in greedy indulgence as he went to pounding away at her, stuffing her twat and fucking it into submission, while another clung to her head and forced its cock down her throat, making her whine and gag as she struggled to deal with all of this pressure and delirium, raw chaos overwhelming her as Malzahar 'took care of her'.

Amid all of this feverish indulgence of voidlings fucking the women senseless, there was something missing, and Miss Fortune was left a whimpering mess as she watched her teammates getting fucked senseless. "W-what about me?" she asked, biting her lip, clutching at her skirt and lifting it up to show off the bare, dripping cunt that begged for attention. "I need to get fucked too, and I've been so good. Obedient. I've begged for it and submitted to you without even needing to be broken in. Please, Malzahar, don't leave me like this."

"No," Malzahar said, grabbing hold of Lux and lifting her up. He made sure Miss Fortune was watching closely as he impaled her onto his cock and began to pound her senseless. "Ahri, my balls," he said, as he stepped up to the barrier Miss Fortune was stuck behind and began to make a show of how he fucked Lux right in front of the wanton redhead, while Ahri crawled forward and happily began to slobber all over his nuts just as asked. "You will take my cock when I decide it is time for you to. You're right, you have submitted without needing to be played with, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make you suffer too. Touch yourself while everyone but you take cock, and I'll see about giving you something when you've earned it."

Miss Fortune whimpered and twisted under this pressure, nodding in reluctant agreement, hand reaching down between her legs. She began to touch herself, fingers pumping into her desperate cunt as she went for it, grabbing her breast and touching herself all over, ready to put on a show for Malzahar and to impress him. She thought she already had, with her outfit torn and her hands obediently at work all over her body, but she couldn't fight against this and couldn't deny that he was in control. "Anything, anything you want," she whined, body shivering and twisting in raw panic as she endured this madness, left feeling hopeless and dizzy as she worked to satisfy Malzahar's twisted intentions, knowing she was lost to this mess, knowing she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself out of this situation.

Moans filled the air. Some hot and reckless, like Lux's as she was bounced atop Malzahar's cock and finally fucked for her obedience, loving the fullness that ensued and giving up to all of it. Some guilty, like Soraka's, as she was filled and fucked and broken down with the pressure and madness that followed. Janna's were outright tinged with broken sobs as she shuddered, filled once again, lit up with sensations she hated and wanted to be over, but they weren't. They continued to bear down upon her, continued to break down her thoughts and show her what she had been trying so hard to avoid and deny.

Syndra struggled to fight against this, her throat and pussy fucked in vulgar tandem and pounded hard enough for her to be completely helpless here. She didn't have any way to fight against this or to help herself, stuck struggling and writhing through the panic upon her. Fury didn't exactly leave her though, no matter how sensitive her pussy felt as the big voiding cock fucked it. she was stronger than this. She was sure of that, keeping stubborn and tense as she refused to let anything bend her to the will of Malzahar and his wicked intentions. She was going to fight this to the bitter end, no matter what she had to do.

"They're all yours. I'm so happy!" Lux shivered as she was heaved up and down Malzahar's cock. "They're going to learn how amazing your cock is, and they're going to learn to love you. I promise. My team is yours to play with, and we'll all be happy together with you!" She was gone now, eyes rolled back as she was fucked into raw, blinding submission, the feverish pace of this hard fucking leaving her a helpless wreck, lost to shuddering heat and something so primal that she could barely help herself now. She was gone, overwhelmed and so happy to be, giving it all up and allowing herself to burn. "We're all going to be together, and going to love together!"

Malzahar kept up the pace on Lux's pussy, staring at Miss Fortune as she touched herself in desperate, feverish motions, surrendering to this chaos so utterly that she could barely help herself. This was utter delight for Malzahar, as he watched her break, watched her suffer and shudder in molten lust, unable to stop this or to stand up for herself. He felt the power in his hands now, felt the wicked thrill of laying ruinous waste to her and breaking her down completely. "Yes. All of you. United by my cock. When you've earned it."

Lost to the conversation and caring only for the ability to succumb fully to the heat and chaos, Ahri focused on worshiping Malzahar's balls, licking them all over and paying him the most loving treatment she could, unable to hold herself back as the madness took firmer and harsher hold of her by the second. This was pure insanity, something that she threw herself into, desperate and chaotic, aching and unraveling with this mess and this heat, but she was so happy to help, to service his balls while staring up at Lux, seeing her beloved smiling and eager as the throbbing haze and pulse of raw bliss undermined all sense within her. This was insanity, and there was nothing she could do to help herself; she needed to give in to all of it.

Miss Fortune watched everyone enviously. Watched Lux bounced on a huge cock and fucked into senseless bliss, watched Ahri slobbering all over a pair of fat nuts, watched the other three getting ravaged. She didn't pay mind to Janna's emptiness or Syndra's rage; she was too horny for any of that now. All she recognized or cared about way the way those big cocks plunged into them and fucked them into heights she felt that she deserved instead of them. That was it. Burning, bitter jealousy was all that she could feel snaking through her lust, igniting her with something primal and hazy, so chaotic and powerful that all she could do was submit to it, lost and hazy, the chaos burning needier and harsher through her as she gave up all sense to this bliss, her fingers pumping in and out of her sopping wet twat, raw heat burning her to the core and leaving her helpless and lost.

There was no such joy for the others. Ranging from anger to utter despair, the three Star Guardians getting dicked down by voidlings felt helpless, as Malzahar's magic got the better of them and they held no chance of saving themselves now. This was true madness, something potent and depraved winding them down, leaving them vulnerable to all of Malzahar's insane games. Pleasure was there whether they wanted it or not, and the idea of pulling back from this mad descent downward grew more distant and fanciful by the minute. They were stuck here, lost to something they weren't strong enough to fight against, and in that molten shame and acceptance, they could only burn.

Janna took it hardest of all, lying there wracked with agony and worry as she felt herself wind up toward another orgasm. Syndra was too pissed to be sad and Soraka tried to worry about Janna enough to overlook her own problems, but Janna had been a wreck from the start, and as she was pushed closer and closer to an orgasm by the thick cock plunging into her, she felt a kind of shame that nothing could beat. 'I"m not strong," she whined. "I'm weak. I'm broken. No good to anyone." Her voice trembled and cracked as she lay there, sinking down into misery as her body offered up no resistance to the relentless thrusts, speaking to nobody at all and ignoring every attempt of Soraka's to try and pull her from her misery, the words not even registering to her ears any longer.

Malzahar got what he wanted, and he got it hard, as the women came, unwanted orgasms sending pulses of raw bliss through their bodies as the voidlings fucked them over the edge. Cum pumped into their holes and left them especially hopeless as they lay there, Syndra thrashing in searing rage as her throat was pumped with cum too, but it was an impotent and weak rage, one lacking in the fire or conviction to do a damn thing now to save herself from this treatment.

Lux and Malzahar came next, as he slammed her down onto his cock until every inch stuffed her hole, and he filled her with cum, sent her crashing into delirious bliss with her tongue hanging out and her body lost, shuddering in hazy delirium and heat under this pleasure. Ahri urged them on, urged him to fill her with his cum, as the pleasure wound up out of control as the delirium of utter madness took hold of them all in molten unison.

Miss Fortune came last, desperate and trembling as she fingerfucked herself to release, whining to herself and aching for so much more than she was being given, craving release instead of this mockery. "Will you please fuck me now? I've never wanted anything in my life like I want your cock. Please, please! Fill me. Ruin me. I'll do anything. Anything you want, no matter what." She shook, aching and quivering as she leaned against the barrier, staring wide-eyed and frenzied at Malzahar. She had never burned like this before, never craved like this. Miss Fortune was done for, a desperate wreck lost so utterly to the moment that she just couldn't help herself any longer.

"What do you think?" Malzahar asked, looking down at his two broken and creampied playthings. "Should I fuck her?'

"Yes, please!" Ahri and Lux moaned, overlapping in agreement.

The fox added, "We need to spread the love. My team need to become your private cockwhores."

"She's been so good, show her some mercy," Lux agreed.

"Very well. But don't go too far from me, either of you." Malzahar set Lux down onto the ground and stepped forward. "So. Your sense of 'anything'. Shall we put that to the test?"

"I stand by my words," Miss Fortune said, shakily sucking down a nervous breath as she watched him get closer, her body aching. "I will do whatever you want."

"Help me turn Syndra," he said, grabbing her by the hair and letting the barrier down. He shoved her against the angry woman before either knew what was going on, throwing all sense away they fell to the floor from the harshness of his motions, forcing them into place and slamming into Miss Fortune with his cock.

A squeal of ecstasy burned through Miss Fortune as she felt the thick cock slam into her, as she received what she wanted. This was something so completely incredible, and she didn't know how to handle it all. She needed this too badly, her thoughts lost and dizzy as she greedily sought Syndra's lips, pushing firm against her and refusing to let up on her for a second. She needed to give in, needed to indulge and obey whatever was asked of her, and if Malzahar wanted her to help break Syndra in then she was happy to do it. The first draw back and hard thrust forward only helped guarantee that obedience, helped give Miss Fortune the firm grounding she needed to lose herself completely.

Syndra tried to fight against it, bitter and furious as she felt the pressure upon her, but she couldn't. Miss Fortune pinned her hands down to the ground as a flurry of kisses overwhelmed her, left her helpless and dizzy. She cursed into the unwelcome kiss, twisting in agony and anger, wanting so badly to break away and to find some sense of control, but there was none of any of that for her here. Just raw panic, just the searing rush of molten worry that she wasn't sure how to handle at all. This was too much, and she didn't know how to handle nay of it, but Syndra knew this wasn't acceptable.

Miss Fortune tore at Syndra's dress, ripping the purple material and holding firm. "Please, Syndra, just accept it," she moaned. "I need it. I need you. It's better this way, I promise. Just stop fighting it. It feels so good. His cock is amazing, and I don't regret anything. Please, let me show you." Moving with relentless and unstoppable vigor, Miss Fortune kept up the wicked pace of this utter mistreatment, tearing at her clothes, grabbing her breast and stuffing fingers up her cunt, giving up everything to the idea of just craving surrender. she needed to give in to it, needed to serve and to indulge. "Syndra, please!"

"Get off of me, you treacherous bitch!" Syndra wasn't having any of this, but the quick feeling of eager fingers penetrating her twat left her a special kind of helpless, twisting in panic and frustration under the pressure that ensued. She was still sensitive from being fucked before, and she wasn't ready for all the aggression and pressure of Miss Fortune upon her and touching her like this. She wanted nothing more than to push this all away and to force an end to this misery, but she wasn't strong enough to really compose herself here, dizzy and tense as the thrusts bore down harshly and wickedly upon her, fierce in the advance and power imposing itself so firm upon her.

"Stay on her, apply all the pressure you can," Malzahar snarled, bringing his hand down across Miss Fortune's ass as he kept greedily thrusting into her tight pussy. "You're going to help me break her down, and going to show me your loyalty by showing me how willing you are to spread my love. Suck on one of her tits, give her all the pleasure you can." His twisted commands were too eager, too wicked, but all in line with the madness he'd been flaunting from the beginning. Malzahar remained in control and acted in accordance with all of his promises.

Soraka watched in agony and dismay, as the madness playing out before her all lined up with what he'd said he was going to make her do to Janna. Frustrated and nervous, she clasped her hands tightly, fingers almost hurting a bit from how hard she held on, but she refused to touch herself. She had gotten close already, and she had to fight against it, even as her freshly fucked twat dripped voidling spunk down her thighs. Soraka couldn't give in, couldn't take the bait and do what Miss Fortune had done, which made so much more vulnerable to the pressure that helped Miss Fortune make her sell her teammate out. This wasn't going to happen to her, no matter what. "It's okay, Janna. I'll be strong for both of us," she whispered to herself.

"Doesn't it look so hot to watch our teammates getting fucked?" Lux asked, biting her lip tightly.

"I love it. The love is spreading, and Miss Fortune understands now. I hope we get to play with her too." Ahri and Lux stood side by side, reaching their hands up the other's skirts to finger one another while they watched the madness play out before them. This was all going so 'well' for the broken girls as they held on to one another, embracing not only their love for one another but also their lusts for cock, for the surrender and corruption of their team to the void mage who defeated, captured, and humiliated them. This was so incredible and twisted, something powerful and twisted that truly made this all work, a senseless pulse of heat that burned through their bodies. Greedy indulgence and hunger left them completely overwhelmed, lost to something powerful and craving this surrender.

Miss Fortune didn't let up, one hand between Syndra's legs in reckless glee as she fingerfucked her into submission, one hand groping her chest without hesitation, and her lips wrapped around the other nipple, sucking greedily in a show of utter surrender and chaos. This was too much pleasure for her to handle, her body shuddering as she gave up everything to this heat and this chaos, surrendering all sense to the pleasure upon her and allowing herself to burn up in the flames of her lusts. Malzahar's cock hammering into her from behind made for something so powerful and so fierce that she could barely help it all, her body shuddering under the rush of heat and desire burning across her powerfully. Everything felt so good here, felt so incredible. Miss Fortune was done for, and she was happy to drag Syndra down with her.

"You need to stop," Syndra hissed. "You need to stop! Get a fucking hold of yourself, this is not okay." Her body struggled through all of this attention, as fingers fucked her pussy, playing around with the voidling cum pumped into it, so merciless and so overwhelming in their pace that she could barely handle it all. This was utter panic, pressure and heat overwhelming her as she took on this panic and this heat, enduring something so twisted and vulgar that she wasn't sure how to handle it all, and she did her best to fight against it, but there was only so much good that fighting could do in this position, as she burned up hotter and fiercer through the panic of this mistreatment. Malzahar held such power in his hands now, and it made her furious, bitter, and to know that she was lost now to this madness made for something truly miserable. There was no stopping this, and all of her bluster about being strong wasn't worth anything when she was under such molten assault.

Malzahar kept pounding away at Miss Fortune's pussy, harder and harsher by the second as he let himself go, indulging in the victory lap of pounding the buxom redhead into complete submission, until finally she came hard, until she was screaming and twisting and howling in bliss and surrender. Her body trembled, and she couldn't do anything to help herself here as this all overtook her. She screamed in desperation, craving his cum, and Malzahar was happy to oblige as she slammed to the hilt inside of her. "Don't let up on her," he said as he came, a harsh command that Miss Fortune obeyed even as he pumped her full of hot, thick, molten seed, setting her alight and leaving her a twisting, thrashing mess bucking through the ruinous abandon of the moment, lost to the delirium and heat of being so utterly ruined and mistreated, left a special kind of helpless and unable to control herself now. She was done for, and all of the power lay in Malzahar's hands now.

So Miss Fortune kept sucking and pumping and groping, working Syndra over through the warm and gooey afterglow upon her, letting nothing hold her back as she worked at the pleasure of the woman before her, helpless and lost to this heat and the need to keep the pressure firm. There was no slowing down here, no stopping as she overwhelmed Syndra with her attention, wearing her down and trying her best to break her down, to overwhelm her firmly. "Cum for me. Come on, Syndra, please. I can't disappoint him. I need to prove I'm capable."

"You need to get your head on straight!" Syndra yelled, but it was all for naught. The pulse of raw orgasmic heat burned very suddenly through her, and she wasn't able to help herself. She came hard, thrashing and yelling as her sensitive body burned powerfully with the raw bliss of something truly feverish and fierce, her body aching and desperate for all the pleasure upon her, and there was nothing good or sane here. She shudder and throbbed under the pulse of pure heat, delirium wearing her down completely. "No. This isn't right. Sarah..."

"You said my real name," Miss Fortune cooed. "Syndra... You really do care, don't you?" Miss Fortune looked Syndra in the eye, watched her panic and grumble and seem like she was about to fight against it and seek a dismount, but before she could, Miss Fortune forced her lips against hers, giving a deep kiss. "Please, please say you care. Say you'll be his. Join me."

Syndra listened to the rumbling panic in her voice. The desperation. Miss Fortune was gone, and her priorities were shot, but even still, Syndra couldn't give her that. "I'm sorry, I can't. This isn't right."

Malzahar snarled, pulling out of Miss Fortune and tugging her by the hair. "I'll finish dealing with you later," he said, locking Syndra back up in her barrier. "Miss Fortune, until she submits to me, your pussy is going to be ignored. Understand?" He stared her in the eye, watched her tensely as she nodded in slow, reluctant acceptance, not wanting this, but unable to really do a damn thing to help herself now. Malzahar shoved her aside and looked over to the others. "Three down, three to go. Let's deal with two mopey sluts again now.'

Soraka didn't want to say anything, for fear of what Malzahar would do to twist her words this time, while Janna remained as limply quiet and hopeless as before, but that was all playing into his hands. "I know exactly what you two need, and I am happy to bring you together." He stared at Janna, his gaze burning and fierce, before he very suddenly snapped his focus toward Soraka instead. "Love her," he commanded.

Behind the command was another hallucinatory spell overwhelming Soraka. Everything melted away around her as she saw only herself and Janna. A bed, maybe. Everything became focused solely on the beautiful teammate that Soraka loved dearly, and she was happy now to give up to all of this desire, throwing herself forward. "Let me love you," she said, the barriers dropping in time for her to throw herself between Janna's legs and begin to eat her out.

"Soraka, no!" Janna howled, but it was all for naught. The teal haired Star Guardian threw herself to work at diving for her pussy, pressing her lips firm against it and starting to eat her out. Cum from Malzahar and the voidling leaked out of the hole, and Soraka seemed to be completely unaware of that as she just relentlessly went about eating pussy, cleaning her out with her tongue without hesitation. "Why would you make her do this, you monster?" she gasped, struggling under the pressure of this very sudden heat.

"It's just us, please calm down," Soraka moaned, kissing Janna's pussy all over. She didn't pick up on the words and their meaning, as her confused and hazy thoughts focused only doing what she had to do, fulfilling exactly what Malzahar wanted her to do and not even realizing it. Soraka was finished now, because much like Lux, this vision came with something that she wouldn't be able to get out from intact. She was his now, submissive and completely ready to give in to him and his vile intentions, thinking only of how much she lusted for his cock and for true surrender, giving up to all of it without shame. Her mouth craved the taste of Janna's pussy and craved the delight of giving in completely.

Malzahar laughed as he watched Soraka at work, watched Janna writhe in misery and panic. "It's too late. She's mine now. And the sad thing? She wants this. All she wanted to do was protect you. She loves you. Go on, be with her. Accept this."

"I can't," Janna whined, shaking her head in feverish panic, a complete mess being toyed with and ruined by Malzahar and all of his intentions. She felt so hopeless and dizzy, struggling to make sense of what she felt and to keep from submitting utterly to his vile control. He'd worn Soraka down and then broke her mind, filled her head with visions to be used against her, and as the tongue lapped at her folds, Janna couldn't help herself under this feeling of raw pressure and heat. She was lost, helpless here as this pressure wore her down, made her shudder and ache with the swell of shame and misery. This was wrong, but the pleasure was there, for as much as she wished it wasn't.

Soraka ate her pussy with an unrelenting affection and vigor that had Janna writhing on the ground. "You taste so good," Soraka moaned, feverish in her service, absolute in the way that she gave up everything to this pressure, licking and servicing her with very thorough and intense indulgence. All firm, all loving, all vigorous. There wasn't much that she could do but give in to it all, surrendering everything to the opportunity firm upon her as she let go of everything to simply submit. Raw surrender felt so good, felt so tight, and Soraka was shameless in how she gave up to it all. Mindless lust and vigor proved overwhelming, unstoppable, and completely without sense.

Malzahar watched greedily, not even bothering with his cock as he savoured the sight of Soraka giving in to the mental control and eating Janna out like she was her last meal. This was everything that she needed, everything she wanted to see, and she wasn't afraid of letting it all take hold, firm and reckless in how she bore forward, carelessly indulging in something so molten and mindless that even just watching it was a dream. Malzahar and his wicked intentions made for something incredible, and he marveled at it all. This was wonderful, and he was happy to make her submit fully, lost to the pleasure so fully and utterly that she couldn't help herself any longer.

Janna hated how good it felt and hated that after everything Malzahar had done and how distant she had been from all of it, that he was able to make her suffer even more, able to indulge searing agony amid the pulse of utter heat. She felt helpless here, overwhelmed by the hopeless pulse of surrender. She was lost here, struggling to make sense of this mess as Malzahar and his plans sent her spiraling into new, low depths of panic. To have Soraka's love for her weaponized was a misery, and Janna wished she could get out of this and wished she could fight it, but she felt lose now to this pressure, struggling to keep from breaking down completely.

But she still came. Still shuddered and bucked and thrashed through pure misery and heat as it all burned through her. Her body was completely hopeless here, overwhelming her with pure heat and panic as she came. Her body shook and moans tore at her throat amid sobs of worry and agony, overwhelmed by so much that she was helpless against, worn down and left so worn out and so hopeless that she couldn't handle it all. She wasn't broken yet, but she felt so hopeless that she didn't really feel like she was in a place where she could do a damn thing to spare herself now.

Soraka pushed her way up, crawling along Janna's body to her lips, holding onto her tightly. "I love you, Janna," she said as she kissed her, pressing in firm. "I love you so much."

Janna wiped away some tears as she looked at the broken, mentally compromised Soraka. "I love you too," she said, before breaking down into noisy sobs as a cackling Malzahar off to the side delighted in her humiliation and conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Chapter 3

"If you love her, you know what to do," Malzahar said, standing imposingly and harshly over Janna, his cock in her face. She had spent so light trying to fight against this after staying away form it all, but now the cock was in her face, threatening her, throbbing with desire and sick, wicked excitement. Soraka lingered between Janna's legs, head up her purple skirt and lapping at her quivering pussy as the wind mage sat there desperate, confused, burning with something so frustrating and wicked, and she didn't know how to help herself. "Unless you want to do it first, Syndra."

"Go to hell," Syndra said through gritted teeth, but she didn't have the fight in her like she used to. Not as her own her own, darker purple skirt rose up, the flowing red locks of Miss Fortune underneath still pumping some fingers into her hole and kissing her clit. She felt weak and furious, deflated by all of this pressure and completely worn down by sensations of bitterness and panic.

"You can be with her forever if you give in," Malzahar said. "Soraka is mine now. I'm happy to share her, but you'll have to show me why I should." He rubbed his cock head, stick with Miss Fortune's pussy juices against Janna's lips, before smacking her across the cheek with it. "Go on, Janna. Worship it. Service it." The wickedness of this pleasure and this twisted hunger was a fierce one, a twisted one. He was in a vile position here, with four of the six Star Guardians now utterly under his thrall, and he wanted nothing more than to completely ruin her, wanted to make her break down and succumb completely. The cock tapped her face again, aching with the imposing swell and pressure of the wicked temptation and desire that made him throb.

Janna trembled and ached under the demoralizing swell of all this pressure, of Malzahar's cock against her lips and Soraka's tongue buried up her twat. There was no sense here for her, and she found it impossible to fight against the idea of complete disaster and heat. The slavish lust and aching hunger that held onto her made for a weird, heated situation so desperate that she didn't really have any idea how to handle this, and she let it happen, let the chaos and the weirdness of this awful situation guide her. Her lips parted, and she closed her eyes tightly, whispering, "I'm so sorry." Even if Soraka was never going to comprehend how Janna had failed her with Malzahar's wicked control in her mind, Janna felt horrible for losing herself to this and giving in as she did.

So she sucked the cock down. Syndra swore and snarled as she watched Janna surrender to Malzahar's demands, watched her give in just like Ahri had. Syndra was the only one left and the only person who still held her mind and her dignity, the only person stuck in a weird position where she couldn't actually make this stop, couldn't put her foot down and fight against this. It induced a feeling of despair and twisting panic that gnawed at her as she watched Janna give in, watched this madness take firmer root. There was no good answer now, no sensible way for this to go that Syndra felt could save them now; they were condemned to this fate and there was simply no way to fight it.

Janna trembled as she took Malzahar's cock deep into her mouth, thighs pressing against either side of Soraka's head. she tried to think about the brighter side of this, awful as it was, punishing and twisted as the idea of letting any of this speak to her proved to be. This was the only option, something that bothered and even horrified her, but she was in too deep now to really be able to help herself. She leaned into the madness, embraced the idea of surrender and submission as her lips wrapped around Malzahar's cock and she let this take hold of her. At this point, it was better to give in than to keep fighting it, if only so the agony stops.

Janna's sobbing gave way to Janna's slurping, as she worked the cock on further, hand holding tightly onto the base as she kept up the steady forward motions she needed to support and maintain, giving up to something so wrong that she could barely believe she was doing this, and nothing about any of this felt good or okay or right. As Malzahar's cock throbbed in her mouth, she could feel the rumble of Soraka moaning as she buried her tongue deeper into Janna's hole, devouring her with a growing sense of hunger once more. It was a messy, persistent oral now on through all of the pressure that had come from the first round of Soraka devouring Janna's cunt, and it only got her more worked up, kept her moving harder and greedier as she indulged in this chance.

The only thing to do was suck. Janna took that to heart, maybe a bit too much as she began to choke on the big dick, forcing it down her throat in a stubborn bit to fuck away the pressures and make herself succumb, losing all sense of control and focus now as she got deeper and deeper into what she was doing, deeper into a kind of raw and wrong sense of surrender that simply nothing could deal with. The weirdness and the chaos that came with every second of this rough treatment was something so powerful that her head spun. This was a vicious and hateful treatment, but one Janna imposed on herself, punishment for giving in, for being weak. She needed to suffer for failing Soraka like she did, for being so weak and despondent, for giving in.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself so much," Ahri moaned, pushing her fingers into Soraka's pussy and joining into the mess. Her face leaned in close to Janna's, and she planed a kiss onto her cheek.

Lux was quick to the other cheek, hands tugging at the white fabric of her dress to tear it and get to her breasts beneath, greedily groping and fondling her as much as she could now in pursuit of more. "We're going to have so much fun together. I'm glad you could rejoin us; we're still a team, and we can serve him as one, can't we?" The sweet, twisted rumble, the vulgar thrill, the senseless delight of imposing upon Janna this twisted new intention, made for a situation she had no way of dealing with. There was no escape now for the weather mage; she was here, helpless, stuck, a hopeless wreck hazily heaving in the twisted thrall of something too wrong to believe.

But it was real. It was so completely real, the Star Guardians disgraced and surrendering fully to Malzahar and his desire. Pure surrender and chaotic heat made for something that they fell to one by one. At least, half of them had; Syndra held out, while Soraka and Lux were held in a mind control thrall that had them bringing other girls down to their knees, the void sorcerer so manipulative and wicked that there was nothing any of them could do to help themselves or stop this mess. There was no denying it now, and Janna was out of strength, just slurping and shivering, giving up to his monstrous desires and accepting the inevitable.

All the choking and spasming and aching made for a situation beyond Janna's ability to endure it, and she lost herself completely to this frustration, utterly hopeless. Malzahar's cock throbbed in her throat as spit bubbled around her lips and she just couldn't deal with it any longer; she was lost, hopeless, done for as the swell of complete chaos and frustration Malzahar took over, hands grabbing at her hair, catching her off guard with the sudden fervor of a deep throatfucking that had her drooling down onto her torn clothes and her exposed breasts amid the kisses and attention Ahri and Lux gave her.

The worst part of all this mess was that thanks to Soraka's greedy oral, Janna came, her climax guilty and horrible, but she couldn't do anything to spare herself now from this madness. She just ached under the pulse of something so powerful and wicked that she couldn't think or process what was happening, she just gave in, just succumbed to this madness and helplessness, hopelessness. Her body shivered and ached, whines and moans around Malzahar's cock only feeding his excitement as he facefucked her into raw submission, the girls moaning and cooing against her, telling her that she was doing well and that giving in to Malzahar's control was all worth the pleasure. It was horribly demoralizing, and there was nothing that Janna could do to rationalize how she felt and what burned through her.

But it didn't matter, as the cock erupted in her mouth, drawing sharply back and hosing her down with his load. "Mine now," he groaned, and Janna couldn't argue with him, a shivering wreck lost to complete chaos and heat. She stared up and him with complete surrender, nervous heat and frustration leaving her hopeless, frustrated, completely incapable of grasping the pressures completely ruining her. It was made only worse by the way that Lux and Ahri dove in to lick her face all over, showering her with affection and praise as they cleaned her off.

"We're rejoined," Ahri moaned.

"You're going to enjoy his cock so much. It's okay." Lux caressed and adored the needy woman, pushing on harsh and firm. She felt confident and wicked, certain of this pleasure and the sensations of absolute submission. "We can love each other more than ever before."

"It's not love," Syndra said, shaking her head in blatant refusal even as Miss Fortune felt her up through her outfit. "No, this isn't. You're lying, it's--it's wrong. It's lies, we need to stop this. We need t--" The silencing factor of Miss Fortune's lips against hers made Syndra heave and panic, her tired body having no idea how to deal with the ways that affection left her more deeply and horribly conflicted than she felt confident in dealing with, completely hopeless now as the weirdness and the heat of this awful moment got the better of her. Everything twisted and wrong that pulsed through her body now made for something so wicked and so confusing that she couldn't deal with it.

The guilt that throbbed through her as Miss Fortune kissed her, as she liked it ,was incredible. Maddening. She wished she was strong enough to make sense of these feelings and grasp some sense of clarity, but there was almost none for her here. She was stuck in place, left to writhe and suffer in despair as the mounting sensations and the wicked intentions completely ruined her thoughts and her focus. Malzahar was winning, and the sweet warmth of Miss Fortune's kiss was almost enough for her to want to let that happen, trembling under the affection and the pressure that followed, something too fierce and too wicked to deal with.

Malzahar drew slowly closer toward Syndra, smile widening across his lips. "You're a fool," he said. "All five of them have given in. Still you fight, even though you can have her? You can have what you really want and desire. Accept it."

"No," Syndra said, but even she didn't sound convinced. Not as Miss Fortune kissed her face all over, adored her through her outfit, made her shiver and writhe with guilty pulses of pure need and desire. "No, I will not. I won't... This is--" Another kiss silenced her, with Miss Fortune jamming fingers into her twat again and leaving nothing to change. Syndra thrashed and wriggled, frustrated by so many sensations. Making things only worse was the harsh press of the other girls starting to crawl over toward Syndra. "Get off," she said, trying to pull back and shove Miss Fortune away.

"Break her down," Malzahar said, standing callously off to the side and letting the girls do what they wanted with her. "Show her your love." To him, the idea of their 'love' was a joke, pathetic lies they told themselves to justify this surrender. It made them weaker, something he could prey on and indulge in stronger and more wicked. There was an opportunity here, and he cared only about this insofar as he was strong enough to make them break down, make them give in his twisted intentions. Mind control was fun, but preying on the weakness of emotion and the vulnerability their personal bonds.

"You're all fools," Syndra groaned as hands began to tug at her clothes, tearing her outfit and ripping away at it. They tore the soft white and purple fabrics, exposing her body and baring her assets to them in ways that nothing would be able to keep at bay, and once that all settled in, there was no saving Syndra.

Miss Fortune took her position behind Syndra, tugging her into a kiss and moaning into the sweet embrace of her touch. The redhead wanted to make Syndra understand, wanted her to see and to give in to the pleasure,s to accept the chaos and the hungers succumbing within her and wearing her down. The pressure and the chaos of this attention was very direct and very twisted. "Please, Syndra. For me." Smothering her in kisses, she refused to let Syndra fight it and argue against it this time.

As Sarah did the hard work of imposing her will upon her, the other four broken, ready women gave in to this hunger. Soraka and Lux dove in to her pussy, forcing her legs apart and shoving both their tongues into her twat at the same time, aggressive and wicked in how they got to work at having her, eating her out and showing a marked lack of care. They were happy to make this situation theirs, to push on and entice her further. The fact it was the two involuntarily broken, mind controlled Star Guardians on pussy duty wasn't a coincidence, either.

The bubbling pressure s and chaotic heat of these sensations only got worse as Ahri and Janna went for Syndra's ample breasts, grabbing hold of them and sucking on her nipples as they wore her down, keeping up the pressure and adding to the sensations that they could overwhelm her with. No wait, no hesitation, no shame. Just raw pressure on her as they fed into the bubbling chaos of Syndra's stubborn attempts to hold strong and to avoid giving in to this madness. Any way they could add to the sensation, they did.

But Miss Fortune kept the lead, caressing Syndra's body as she kissed her, keeping her head turned and the emotions burning high. It was maddening for Syndra, whose hate and fury melted away into impotent, hopeless pressure as the girls kept up their attention on her. She wanted to fight and argue and snarl, wanted to give up on these girls and abandon them, insist she didn't care and that just because they were weak didn't mean she would be too. It all felt hopeless here in such fruitless and demoralizing ways that she couldn't do a damn thing now to help herself, sinking into the twisted mess of frustration that sought to ignite within her complete submission.

All the while, Malzahar stood in eager, waiting watch, delighting in the sight of this depravity playing out before his eager gaze, hungry eyes craving more as he stood over her. "You would do well to just accept your fate now. It's better this way for all of you. Don't you want to give them their friend back?" The amount of twisted, perverse entertainment he felt in twisting the knives of their bonds was all the more potent here, as he watched Syndra panic under the realization she couldn't play the bitch forever. It wasn't so easy to act like she was in control here, and she burned under the hopeless throb of surrender and submission now as this pressure kept up.

Syndra was supposed to be better than this. Stronger. Not held back by such foolish ideas and weakness. But there she was, trembling under this pressure and unable to really grasp the situation in a way that helped her at all. It wasn't a lie she had the strength to keep up for much longer, heaving under the pressure of all this attention and indulgence wearing her down, burning up from deep within her and forcing her to accept and confront the idea that she was helpless here, that there was a strength and a connection that she had been working to fight, a love now taking hold of her and not letting go no matter what she did.

The unfortunate swell of this potent reminder and the pulsating vigor of knowing she was affected and that their departure did hurt her made for such a bitter and horrible sheen of extra awfulness on top of this mess, making her heave and writhe under the agony and the pressure of a situation utterly out of control now. Everything Syndra felt was an expression of bitterness, of hate and molten frustration that left her feeling lost to something that she had no way of dealing with, every second of this indulgence worse, stronger, fiercer. Syndra didn't want to confront the idea that she was fond of them, that she cared, that 'love' meant anything here.

But as she writhed under the pressure of five devoted and adoring mouths, how could she? There was something here that she felt powerless against, body aching and writhing under the heat and the chaos of this powerful indulgence, the firmness of lips and tongues at work. She felt her nipples getting fucked on, the eager penetration of tongues shoving into her pussy, the feeling of Miss Fortune showering her with a sincere affection that could have made Syndra so happy if only she gave in to it, if only she surrendered to something so wrong, so twisted. Malzahar's dominance was something to be feared and loathed, and there was no reason for Syndra to think there was fondness and love to be found in there, but these mouths were powerful and there was little to this treatment that she felt she was strong enough now to fight off.

The pressure only built up hotter and fiercer, growing worse with each passing, wicked second. Nothing here felt sensible or decent, and the mounting, throbbing heat only grew worse, grew harsher. Her head throbbed and the dizzy lusts did to her things she couldn't fight against, not really. Not like she needed to. Everything weirder and worse aching through her made for a situation that made Syndra struggle harder and hotter under the madness of this feverish attention, mistreatment and bitter aggression that left her hot, left her lost, left her incapable of thinking. In that emptiness, in that frustration, in that mental inability to grasp some way out of this, Syndra was left truly vulnerable now to this temptation.

The tongues continued; licking, kissing, adoring. Amid this was the greed of loving fingers caressing her all over, finding her sensitive skin and her sweet indulgence, unable to hold back from the excitement and the wicked praise of a moment completely out of control. Malzahar's corruption was almost complete, with only one stubborn holdout, and the dark temptation of her teammates fawning over her and adoring her made for something so fierce and helpless that Syndra just couldn't take it any longer. Her body went slack, trembling against Miss Fortune as all the kissing and prodding and attention made her melt. Everything here was just too powerful, too fierce and wicked and potent, and she couldn't take it any longer.

A throbbing, explosive orgasm burned through Syndra, made her howl and yell as her body thrashed and heaved under all of this attention, a nervous mess of confusion and pressure burning her down and leaving only the smoldering chaos of guilty acceptance left within her. She didn't break, but the fire inside of her snuffed out, breaking down into something wicked and molten. Her hips bucked, body twisting as hands grabbed ta her to hold her still and keep her held down, Lux and Soraka greedily eating her out through her winding and wild orgasm, refusing to slow down or halt their vulgar advance as they made her unambiguously theirs without a care for anything but complete control.

"Are you ready to join us now?" Miss Fortune asked. "We love you." She caressed Syndra's cheek slowly as she held onto the fierce woman, refusing to let up on her as they leaned in firm and wicked, holding tight against her body and refusing to let go, refusing to ease up their wickedness and impose upon her a relentless and unrepentant throb of aggression.

"I..." Syndra whined, heaving and shuddering under this bitter punishment, under the raw aggression. Kisses against her trembling thighs and the tops of her breasts followed, as the Star Guardians all converged slowly up toward her, eyes wide, hopeful. Torn and tugged and ripped uniforms left streaks of their bodies exposed, but it was their smiles that held Syndra. Their big, bright smiles. Not the cum staining their faces or leaking from their holes, not the extent of all the vulgar abuse that Malzahar subjected them to one after another without end. Their smiles. The joy. Half of them hadn't even been mind controlled and yet they were now all utterly held as slavish lovers to Malzahar, happy there. Together.

"We love you so much," Miss Fortune repeated, holding onto her firmer, unable to let go of her, unable to contain the swell of pure arousal and lust that held her now. "Syndra..."

"I love you too," she said. The words burned. There was so much wrong here, so many things she should have hated and loathed and resented, and it all amounted to nothing now as she threw her lips against Miss Fortune's and allowed herself to melt into the kiss and the affection of something too hot and brazen to care about. It was a rush of something so dizzy and hot, a mix of shame, agony, frustration, and affection all making for a dizzy and potent rush of too many feelings at once, driving her insane with the ensuing heat. "I love all of you. So much."

Overlapping adorations and confessions of love followed, making Syndra twist in fitful agony as she listened to them fawning over her, plying her with praise and affection hotter by the second. It was an awful thing to have to deal with, all of her emotional isolation and bitterness coming to a heat now of all times, all places. The pressure and panic of having these feelings swell up inside of her only left her more emotionally compromised, added to the weight and the heat of all of this attention, as the girls adored her and praised her without a care now, and of all times, it was as they were becoming the personal playthings of a wicked void sorcerer that Syndra finally told them how much she cared.

The hands on her legs held them firm, slowly spreading them apart, and Syndra knew what was coming now, watching as Malzahar got between her legs, his big cock having waited patiently off to the side, and now it was coming for her. The other Star Guardians began to ease in toward her slowly, eagerly, their callous intentions and the raw desire that had them advancing upon her making for something infuriating. Her body toiled and heaved under this pressure, begging for an end to this exhausting fight, and as the girls shifted around to help her, she found herself held in place now, presented to Malzahar.

"It's time now!" Ahri said.

"Unite us together once more so we can be in harmony," Soraka said.

Janna purred, "I need to see her lose herself too."

Lux said, "We'll finally be together. It's perfect."

Miss Fortune added, finally, "Now that she's said she loves us, we're ready."

Malzahar lined his cock up with the entrance of her needy pussy, getting right up into position and preparing himself now for the darkness within. "Beg for it," he snarled, lined up with her hole and ready now to claim her, to take her at a moment's notice, but he wanted Syndra's stubborn will to break first, wanted to know that he had indeed shattered the strength and hearts of all the Star Guardians. All of the sick and wanton control Malzahar now held over the situation and over the star Guardians was nearly complete and he would not hesitate now to make the most of it.

Syndra didn't beg like the others begged. They were reduced to smoldering lust, arousal so weak and so powerful it broke them down, feelings of chaos and agony that left something truly potent and fierce to burn them up. That just wasn't what she was about, what she had fallen victim to. "Make it stop," she said, staring up at Malzahar, defeated and giving him the satisfaction he wanted. "Fuck me until it all stops." She didn't give in because she needed his cock, she gave in because she had simply run out of steam and fire, run out of fight. "I want to be like them, just so it stops hurting."

For a man as twisted as Malzahar, that wasn't so disappointing a reason. Regardless of the reasons through which he preyed on them, there was something to be said for seizing control, for taking what he wanted, and Malzahar wasn't ashamed of getting it through whatever means he had to, through whatever it took. "That's a good girl," he said, dismissive and snarky, wicked in his intentions, before shoving sharply forward and burying his cock right into Syndra. She shrieked in panic and surprise as he claimed her, thrown by the suddenness of this feeling and the wickedness pulsing through her so suddenly, searing heat running across her body and igniting within her something unwanted and reckless, but something she by now just had to accept as the reality upon her.

Claiming the last of the six Star Guardians came happily now to Malzahar, as he forced himself forward and imposed himself harder and more wicked upon her, fierce and unrepentant now in the way he thrust into her. He'd fucked plenty before, but this time he had all thew reason to really go all out, breaking down the last holdout of control and composure, and he was senseless in his pursuit now of absolute control and firmness, feverish in the way he pressed on to really break her down. "Mine," he groaned, possessive and harsh as he hammered into her, fucking Syndra into brutal submission right there in front of her teammates and having his way with her thoroughly.

The thick cock shoving its way into her felt so much more imposing than the fingers and tongues that had penetrated her previously. Even the Voidling cocks paled in comparison to the massive prick now ramming its way into her, and as the other Star Guardians held her down and helped her break, she could feel the chaos of complete heat, frustration rising up through her and making for a situation so weird and hazy that she wasn't really capable of handling these thoughts raging on out of control, making her heave and ache amid something so twisted and so hot that she couldn't keep her head on straight.

Embracing pleasure until she went numb was a strange thought, and Syndra didn't really understand what she was doing in any real way. There was so much frustration and pressure to this chaotic mistreatment and she was lost to something so hot and so feverish that she really hadn't the slightest idea now how to deal with this, and there was only one thing to make this all worse: it was working. It felt good. It felt amazing, actually. Felt like more pleasure and desire than Syndra had ever felt before and she couldn't believe how abruptly it took hold of her and how well it all felt, how much she craved now this complete submission, and she hated how her body now felt ready to give in to everything.

The roughness and harshness of this sudden, pulsing treatment made her ache, made her heave with the appalling swell of something so twisted and wrong that she could barely help herself now. Malzahar's cock felt amazing, and to have it now hammering into her was something so raw that her head felt incapable of staying focused. She wanted to complain about how she needed to feel numb, but the words came out as, "So good," as her body continued to heave, buck, whine in surrender and acceptance. The madness that came with all this rough treatment and this heat left Syndra hopeless now, writhing under the toiling despair and panic of this insane situation, and as long as she suffered like this, there was simply no saving her now.

The twisted delight that came from this hot and feverish indulgence made for something fierce and wicked, something that had Syndra losing ground more and more by the second, heaving and shivering in panic under this mess. The throbbing aggression made her moan louder, as Malzahar kept up the pace. "This is the only way it could have ended," he growled, holding onto her firmly and keeping up his aggressive pace, refusing to ease up on her and to fuck her into complete submission, refusing to stop. "It's good you've finally given in. Fighting must have been so hard, and it hasn't helped you at all."

Syndra moaned in agreement as hands and fingers fawned all over her body, adoring her with endless, firm attention. There was no shame and no hesitation behind this pressure, and she refused to stop now under all of this desperation, body shivering and heaving under this mess and craving something brilliant, something unstoppable. She kept p the pace of this mad, unraveling situation, keeping her pace and refusing now to keep herself restrained. She had to give in, had to accept all of this and allow herself to lose all control. "I'm so tired. I need this, yes, I do. Please, ruin me. Take me. I'm so tired of fighting." Her head rolled back, moans forcing their way out of her lips now. Malzahar's huge cock filling her up and fucking her into submission was just too much pressure to handle.

The heat, the thrashing, the desperation... it was just too much to handle. Her body shivered and writhed under the pulse of pure chaos and surrender, something so potent and so wicked that she just couldn't help herself now. Syndra thrashed under the pulse of another heated, searing orgasm tearing through her, and she felt too sore and helpless to stop now, giving up completely to this madness and succumbing to the pleasure that awaited her, to the sordid embrace and panic of acceptance at long last. She cried out in bliss, feeling the last of her panic melt away as finally, she gave up to the pressure and let it all go.

Malzahar's cock slammed deep into her, an eager groan and a bitter, harsh swell of excitement following as he buried his cock to the hilt inside of her and let it all go. His throbbing, pulsating cock erupted, gushing forward with thick shots of hot, gooey seed pumping into Syndra, making her howl and heave under this pressure and the lustful pulse of aggression that drove her wild. The pleasure built hotter and stronger as she gave herself up to this pleasure even more, and he was happy to watch her break, watch her heave and twist in surrender as she gave herself up to him completely, with the singular and focused intention now of never looking back; this was pleasure in the only form Syndra felt she needed, and there was no sense left to it now.

He drew slowly back from Syndra's pussy, his cock twitching and spewing another shot of cum onto her torn purple skirt, the other girls cooing and adoring as the moment slowed and all sense melted away. "Worship it," Malzahar said, and their attention faded. All six Star Guardians shifted in position, including the breathless and 'ready' Syndra, to begin fawning over his cock with their mouths, pushing forward and licking all along the fat shaft and his heavy balls, eager now to let themselves succumb fully to this heat and this desire. It was insanity, but it was all they were good for now.

The Star Guardians had fallen, and in the end, it was the happiest they had ever been. Unspoken affections turned into real, brilliant love, and they could be together now. Together, under the thrall and control of Malzahar. But together. Happy. That was all that mattered now.


End file.
